Sweet Dreams & Revenge
by itsLALA
Summary: He looked down to his feet, "You're all I have left, Lee," he trailed off, "And I'd be damned if something happened to you." Ally walked up to him, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly and quickly, "I promise, we will have our revenge and after that all we'll have are sweet dreams." Austin nodded his head, "It's just you and me, baby." Austin/Ally x Trish/Dez - OOC - AU
1. Prologue

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 0

**Prologue**

* * *

******Leave a review guys, the chapters are going to get longer and it'll all make more sense. Stick with me!**

* * *

******Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Welcome!" _

An automated voice greeted the brunette as she rolled into the parking garage that was filled with motorcycles and all types of fast cars to vans.

The neon blue light filling the garage once she stepped off the all black motorcycle, Austin's baby; Harley Davidson. Her full black leather body suit making her moves slick. She took her tinted black helmet off as she shook her milk chocolate locks having them cascade down her shoulders into loose waves.

Looking behind her she put the helmet on a hook that was hung in the garage of their 'head quarters'. She opened the door that connected to the condo with a passcode, the neon lights shut off behind her. Ally let a small smile grace her lips as she entered the glass, stainless steel, black, and white condo. She unzipped her body suit slightly leaving an amazing amount of cleavage to the human eye. She enjoyed being a tease.

"Did you lose them?" A husky voice asked from behind her. As the owner kissed on her neck, she only giggled and then without warning; she stepped on their foot, twisted their arm, and landed them on the floor with her knee in their chest. They groaned.

"I've told you once, I've told you twice! I will not tell you again; do not hit on me Vincent!" She seethed. He chuckled ghostly, "Babe, call me Vince."

Just then a dark shadow casted over them, a deep growl echoing in the glass room, "I've spared your life once out of pity Salerno. Touch my girl again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Ally let the man stand as her boyfriend grabbed at his throat; Vincent put his hands in the air by his head, "You need me, Moon."

Austin pushed Vincent's back into the wall, his eyes not sparkling like they once did, "Ask me how easy it is to replace you."

Vincent looked between the two. How he got into this mess was beyond him; he wasn't careful. He should have listened to his boss when he got sent to knock them off. He gave once last glance towards Ally and walked back into the built in lab where he belonged once Austin let him go.

"Did you lose them?" Austin asked her once he made sure Vincent was in his vicinity. Ally nodded her head and walked up to her boyfriend of 2 years, "Of course I did, you didn't think I'd let them know where we live; did you?"

Austin looked down into her eyes, "Of course not." He kissed her nose and moved away from her. He walked towards one of the large glass windows that covered the entirety of their wall and looked onto the forest that was in their backyard, "It's just…we can't trust anybody these days. You know this."

Ally watched her boyfriend from behind, he was stressed out. Things were much different 2 years ago, nobody saw it coming. Things were supposed to go differently.

"I know, and once we find out who did this to us; we'll feel so much better." Ally reassured him as she saw his back muscles relax slightly.

He looked down to his feet, his back still towards her, "You're all I have left, Lee…" he trailed off as he looked back through the glass window, his hands closing into a fist, "And I'd be damned if something happened to you."

Ally walked up to him, putting a small hand on his back. He turned towards her, looking down into her eyes again. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly and quickly.

"I promise, we will have our revenge and after that all we'll have are sweet dreams."

Austin nodded his head, "It's just you and me, baby."


	2. Crimes & Cards

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Crimes & Cards**

* * *

**This chapter is a flashback to 2 years ago when they were 20 to show you guys what happened to make their life how the prologue shows. Later on you'll all find out who Vincent is and what significance he has to the story and any other person I may bring up. Any questions just PM me. All the action and drama starts in the next chapter. Everything falls into place.**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you found nothing?" Ally shouted at the policemen. After all the questions they asked her and Austin, they didn't find anything that could help them? They are policemen, why aren't they doing their jobs correctly?

The policemen understood Ally was hurting, after a dramatic confession that could have ruined their lives; she and her friend, Austin Moon, had to come down to the police station 2 hours later because their family got kidnapped.

"We're trying to do everything we can; do you and your friend have anywhere to live for the time being?" One of the police officers asked, "You guys are 20, right?"

Ally nodded her head, "College finished 2 weeks ago. Austin and I were going to live at home until further notice. Then this happened." Ally put her hands on her head as she buried all thoughts of going to university in a chest at the back of her mind. All money she had now had to go towards a new house or apartment, Austin would hate this.

"Because of your situation, we are willing to put you two through for a year to buy a condo." Ally looked up gratefully at the officer in front of her; generosity was a hard thing to come across especially when you look for it. She was speechless, and the officer knew just by the look in her eye that she was grateful.

It wasn't long before Austin and Ally got settled into their new condo, it was all glass and all the furniture was either stainless steel, black, or white. They also got a garage, a private one. It was empty but nonetheless it was still a private garage.

Though, the more Ally thought about it the more she became uneasy. How could experienced policemen not be able to get a lead on the kidnapping? They were promised they wouldn't close the case until their families were found. They both knew that those were comfort words. Austin got a job and Ally tried to put herself through school, their minds were elsewhere though and in a short 5 months Ally deferred and Austin quit his job.

They made a promise that they would go into their old house before it got sold and look for things that the police could have possibly missed.

That's how Ally found a white business card wedged between her bed and bookshelf, in big black letters read _Frank Colipscono 'n' Corre_ Ally didn't understand the language but she knew Italian when she saw it. Austin was fluent in the language, Ally was fluent in Spanish.

"Frank's Hit 'n' Run," Austin translated with clenched teeth and fists.

That's when Ally confirmed to the police that everything in the house was to be sold and they'd collect the money.

Revenge was high on both of their lists.


	3. Frank & Flights

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Frank & Flights**

* * *

**Alright, now the story is taking place 2 years forward. It's BEFORE the prologue but AFTER the first chapter, you guys get that? So now Austin and Ally are 22. Thanks for the reviews by the way! In order for me to update a new chapter, I need 4 reviews at least.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT- Guys, I'm getting favourites and alerts everyday but I barely get reviews. Can you guys please leave your thoughts. I'd love to read them! I appreciate the favourites but if you don't review I won't know if you like it and I'll feel like I'm wasting my time, resulting in me stop writing. Then it'd be a waste of a favourite. **

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"When were you going to tell us you were going to kill our family?" Austin shouted at Frank in anger.

After 2 years of searching for this man, they finally got a lead. Frank was stationed in an abandoned warehouse in Atlanta, Georgia.

Frank only shook his head, "I have a job to do. I have no feelings attached to my business-"

Austin slammed his fists down into the older man's desk, causing one of the picture frames to hit the floor and shatter with impact, "-No feelings attached? That family you knocked off was your god daughter's and her boyfriend's!" Austin picked up the forgotten picture and shoved it in Frank's face, "Does family mean nothing to you, Russo?!"

"Look!" Frank stood abruptly, "I admit I went to knock your families off but when I reached somebody already had. Something about I took too long to arrive. What made matters worse is how I borrowed $500,000 from Diego to get my machinery and I didn't get to use it. Now he wants his money back."

Ally scoffed at the man in front of her, "Rooky mistake," she started, "You never borrow money from someone that can kill you!" She raged.

Frank glared towards his god daughter, "I know that!" He shouted, "You've been in the business for two years, don't try and lecture me about rooky mistakes when you're the one making them everyday…rooky!" He raged at her with a death glare. Ally didn't back down but before she could say anything Austin clamped his hand to her mouth and spoke up for her.

"Don't give her shit when you were the one trying to kill our family and borrowing money from a man with all the intentions in the world to kill you!" He spoke with anger in his voice, his black orbs piercing burning holes in Frank's face.

Frank glared at Austin, "I paid the guy back! I left the money in a hollowed bed in the run down hotel on 3rd street. It's not my fault if he won't be able to get to it in the next three days!"

"You owe us, Frank!" Austin said as he directed Ally back out the door they came in, not before burning the family picture that fell out the frame, "You're dead to us."

Ally looked at her boyfriend's face when she walked out into the night air; they stood a few feet from Frank's hidden base. She saw the look of anger on his face and she knew many things were going through his head. She honestly didn't like when he was mad because he did irrational things. She put a hand on his arm and felt him soothe only slightly under her touch.

"We're going for it, aren't we?" She asked him when she looked into his darkened eyes.

He only nodded his head, not looking at her but over her head. She grabbed his arm and jerked him to get his attention.

"What Ally?" He asked harshly.

She narrowed her eyes up at him, "We can get killed Austin!"

He shook his head; he wasn't going to have this talk with her again.

"There's no 3rd street in Atlanta." He stated simply.

She glared at him; she truly hated his stubborn ways. He was only like this when he was angry, it didn't matter who he was angry at; he'd take it out on anybody. He was irresponsive and self centered when he was angry and she couldn't stand talking to him like that. Everything she said went through one ear and out the other.

"I know where the money is."

Austin then turned his attention to her, "How do you know?"

Ally scoffed at his question, "Are you seriously doubting me right now, Austin?" She glared him down.

He held her in his arms tightly, "I'm just angry about how Frank spoke to you. I wanted to rip his throat out! How could family do that and then talk to their god daughter with such little respect?"

His face reddening with each word coming out of his mouth; Ally went onto her toes and kissed him passionately to calm him down. She understands her boyfriend's anger but he had to realize that her god father spoke to everyone even his wife that way. She tried to explain in favour of her godfather but Ally should have known better, Austin was possessive with her.

"Ally, in all seriousness; I don't care who he is or how he talks to anyone. I care about you and how he—people, talk to you."

Ally gave him a look and put a hand to his cheek, "Baby, I understand but you need to understand that I'm a big girl! I'm 22, almost 23; I can take care of myself."

Austin and Ally weren't in favor of the pet names, not at all. Though, occasionally they would say babe or baby.

Austin's look of love only intensified, he stroked her face, "No! Ally, you're my lady, I'm going to worry. I'm going to be here; always, to take care of you. You never have to take care of yourself, as long as I'm breathing; you're going to be protected. I can't have anything happen to you. I couldn't—I wouldn't live."

Ally kissed his chest, "I love you, you know?"

Austin smiled, "I know. Now where's 3rd street?"

She swatted at him, "Austin!"

He chuckled and kissed her nose, "I love you too."

She smiled, "3rd street is in New York."

Austin's eyebrow rose, "How do you know?"

"If there's one thing I know, it's my godfather always hides his money in New York."

Austin smirked, "Let's roll then!"

Ally couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. When he finally put work behind him and let himself wind down a little he was a total goof again. He went back to being Austin Monica Moon, the big adult-child he always was. He for once let his guards down and let life take its course.

And he was doing that right now seeing how they were on a fast lane plane to New York.

They tried not to think about why they were going to New York. They weren't going to let Frank's screw up ruin the small sentimental moment they were sharing. They barely ever had moments like this, because they were always on task after task.

"You're so beautiful," Austin told her softly as he stroked her brown hair out of her face.

Ally blushed, she and Austin had been dating since they were 20, for 2 years; almost 3, they've been dating and he still made her feel nervous. If that didn't prove how much he still meant to her, she didn't know what did.

"And you're so cheesy."

Austin chuckled and kissed her temple, leaning back into his seat.

"I can't wait for all of this to be over so we can start our normal life again."

Ally let out a mocking laughing, "Yeah, after 3 years."

Austin let out an airy chuckle and nuzzled her neck a sigh of content leaving his mouth shortly after. "It's been so long since we had us time. It's odd we have it on a plane with people though."

Ally chuckled this time.

"Sometimes, I can't believe this is our lifestyle," Austin commented after the plane landed and they arrived at their hotel.

Ally looked at Austin as she easily picked up her black midnight luggage and took out an all black slick suit. Similar to the one she wore when she rode motorcycles. They planned to go straight to the rundown hotel on 3rd street, not wasting anytime while they were here in New York. That's where they were going now.

"I don't regret anything though," he quickly added in fear his girlfriend got the wrong message.

She let out a smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied.

"Neither do I."


	4. New York & New Rides

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itLALA

Chapter: 3

**New York & New Rides**

* * *

**This chapter carries on from the last chapter, they're still in New York and in search for the money Frank said he had hidden.**

* * *

**6 reviews till the next one! Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate each one!**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Austin watched his girlfriend weave in and out of the crowd of people on the sidewalk. He knew New York was a busy city but he never expected it to be like this! He always thought it was an expression. He's been to Vegas once and even that was nothing compared to what he was facing right now.

There was traffic on every intersection, people on their phones on every sidewalk. What was worse was they didn't care who you were or how old you were; they'd push you, and shove you whether you fell into the street or not was not their concern. They all had places to get to, this bothered Austin. He saw Ally getting pushed around slightly; however she was handling it better than he was. His eyes narrowed and his black eyes started to intensify; where were these people's manners?

It seemed as if they have been walking for an hour, he didn't complain though because he knew they couldn't create a scene. It seemed as if everyone in New York walked; which was smart. There were hundreds of thousands people in this one city, you'd be stupid to drive; you'd get nowhere!

He peaked over everyone's head as he kept walking and saw his girlfriend a few feet ahead of him; she was relatively short so it was hard to keep up with her turns and twists. From what he knew she hasn't been to New York since childhood so he didn't understand how she still knew her place around like she lived her.

He continued his walk and soon realized that the people were becoming scarce. He looked up and saw the sky was darkening; he was beginning to doubt his girlfriend's navigation skills. He looked around, always aware of his surroundings and realized they were in a rundown area of New York and finally he thought they were coming close to their destination.

He was wrong.

The people on the sidewalk cleared away with each step he took to the point there was no one around besides himself and Ally. He felt uneasy. Around him was spray painted bus stops, broken window apartments, and paper flying on the street. He looked back to Ally who was still a few feet in front of him. He picked up his pace, starting to fear for her safety.

Though, before he had the chance to get to her he heard booming music and it was then he realized they were standing in front of a mechanic garage filled with Hispanic-American men wearing blue coveralls as pants not putting their arms through where they should be. Some were shirtless and some with white tank tops on.

One of the men looked up from the car they were tricking out and spotted Austin and Ally, his face starting to glow with one look of Ally. Austin's insides boiled as he realized his girlfriend showed no sign of fear and she kept walking towards him. What was she doing?

His fists clenched when she saw him embrace him and he picked her up off the floor slightly hugging her just as tight. He saw them speaking to each other however he was too far to clearly hear what they were saying.

"—need a ride."

What the last thing he heard.

The guy smiled revealing golden jewels on his teeth, a grill.

He watched as his girlfriend walked into the garage greeting all the men who were either working on the cars or sitting in the back playing cards shouting in the native tongue; the music consuming the area.

Austin turned to look at Ally who disappeared into a darkened room with the same guy she hugged a few seconds ago. Austin walked into the room uninvited. His guards up as he took on a defensive mode, which guy wouldn't?

He felt along the wall until he felt a light switch, however he didn't have to feel for long because before he could find one the light was turned on. Like the movies, the neon green lights turned on one by one until the whole room was lit in a green tint. It was then Austin realized they walked into a private garage.

He didn't have time to process it because there in the middle of the room was the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

The sleek silver metal on the side of the bike was so shiny Austin could have sworn he saw it sparkling. The independent four wheel suspension yearned to be burnt on the cold New York pavement. He was so close to the bike but yet, close wasn't close enough.

"She's a beauty isn't she?"

Austin heard the man speak for the first time since he arrived; he looked over to him and nodded his head. "What type is she?"

The man walked to the bike and for the first time since he saw the man he admired him for his choice in bikes. This had to be the most amazing, delectable creation he has ever seen.

"Dodge Tomahawk," the man replied, "V10."

Austin knew he was bragging but he couldn't bring himself to care, the man had all right to brag. His bike was a goddess.

"I made her, 3 years and a half but she turned out perfect."

As if he wasn't impressed enough the man dropped the bomb, he made this right in front of him. He walked over to the bike and put his hand on the handlebar, the sole around it molding into his finger shapes and he sworn he fell in love all over again. He envied this man for having this bike; he envied this man to the ends of the earth and back.

Though admiring the machine in front of him he was able to see something shiny being thrown at him through the corner of his eyes. He caught it.

Austin looked into his palm and saw a key with two dice hanging off the chain. He looked towards the man and back to the keys, no.

The man nodded, "Any boyfriend of Ally's is a friend of mine." He smiled friendly, showing the grills on his teeth again.

For the first time in the past 10 minutes they were in the garage Austin realized his girlfriend was in the room. He grinned like a child on Christmas vacation.

Austin moved towards the seat of the bike and swung his leg over the body; he sat and felt the cushion molding into his person. The bike felt better than anything else he has ever experienced. Putting the key into the ignition the bike roared to life, he felt Ally climbing onto the back of the bike and putting her tinted helmet on. He did the same.

At that very moment, Austin felt like the man.

"Thank you so much, Ricardo!" Ally praised the man who was moving to open the garage.

Ricardo, Austin would love that man till his death.

Austin revved the engine and the bike came to life, he sped out the garage and picked up speed on the street.

He drove around the streets aimlessly for five minutes before he realized they needed to get to 3rd street before it was too late. Austin put his giddiness aside and put his guard back up, he made a sharp turn and within ten minutes they arrived at the run down hotel.

"Are you going in?" Austin asked Ally without taking off his helmet.

Ally got off the bike and handed him her helmet once she shook her head, letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. She wasn't going to take the chance if she had to fight someone, they'd definitely try to pull her hair.

"I'll be back."

Ally walked into the hotel carefully, yes, it was rundown and abandoned but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone creeping around the building looking for a fight. Or worse, looking for the money she was looking for.

She kicked open the third room door on the third floor and surely enough there was a bed pushed up against the wall, a beaten up AC sticking out the window. She looked through the cracked window and saw two men running up to the hotel, she swore underneath her breath. Austin wouldn't see them; they were coming up from the back of the hotel.

She took her knife out of her boot and sliced at the mattress, there in its shell was a sack. She opened the sack roughly and surely enough there were bills banded together. She closed it back and put the bag on her back. She looked into the hall and saw the two men kicking open room doors; she pushed her back up against the wall and slowly walked towards the other rooms in the hotel.

It was when the two men walked into the hotel room she was in she found the bathroom, she saw a small window, small enough to fit her. She looked out the window and saw there was a dumpster beneath the window. She narrowed her eyes and made a disgusted face, she had to do it though.

She opened the window with a loud crack and as soon as the two beefy men slammed the door open to the bathroom, she jumped. She knew they'd be running after her immediately so she got out of the dumpster as fast as she could and broke into a run to the front of the hotel. She looked back up and saw one of the men burst through the side doors. She closed her eyes and let out a loud groan, she yelled out to Austin to start the bike and he did so.

He threw her the helmet and she put it on, quickly climbing onto the back of bike. They sped off before either man could reach them; thank you Ricardo for the Superbike.

Ally let herself relax for the rest of the ride to wherever they were going; she knew they couldn't go back to their hotel. They could possibly be being followed and they weren't going to take that chance. Austin wasn't going to take that chance; he wouldn't ever put his girlfriend's life in danger.

He drove until there was an open deserted sandy area, something like a desert. He parked the Superbike and the two made camp for the night; Austin started a fire while Ally put the sack of money beside the bike. She stared at it.

"Now that we have it, what are we going to do with it?"

Austin looked towards her and then at the sack of money, "We can use it as blackmail, against Diego and Frank."

Ally looked towards her feet and narrowed her eyes, she understood what he meant. The money would come in handy for many things but she couldn't think selfishly, "When do you think we'll find our families?"

Austin sighed, "I don't know Lee, all I know is; until then, you're all I have and nothing is ever going to happen to you."

Ally smiled, about to speak she stopped. Her body tensed and she didn't make any sudden movements.

Austin looked at her and he knew the look she had on her face, he stopped moving to. He turned only slightly to the point it wasn't noticeable to the human eye unless the put a protractor to him.

Austin swiftly pulled out his revolver and spun around pointing it at the intruder that decided they could sneak attack the couple. Ally had Vulcan hearing, it was impossible to say something without her hearing. Austin on the other hand had amazing seeing, he had a Hawkeye.

The intruder held up his hands and walked around the couple sizing them up and down, Ally swiftly grabbed at the intruder and brought him down to his knees in front of Austin who still pointed the gun to his forehead.

"Who do you work for?!"

The guy growled, he said nothing.

Ally grabbed at his neck, hitting a pressure point causing him a great deal of pain the man jerked away, "Screw you!"

Austin took the safety off the gun with a click and the guy brought his attention to the gun, "Who do you work for!"

The guy spat at Austin, "Nobody!"

He shot the guy in his shoulder, he fell to the floor in pain clutching his bleeding shoulder, "I work for Rances Amaya!" He confessed.

Ally grabbed his hair, "What's your name?!"

The guy stared at Ally and laughed sarcastically, "You expect me to answer to a female? Get real babe!" Austin shot at the ground beside the guy and he jerked away, "Are you crazy?!"

Austin growled at him and nodded towards Ally, "Answer her question!"

He growled right back at Austin, "Vincent; Vincent Salerno."

Ally kicked the man in his stomach, "Answer me directly next time!"

Vincent groaned in pain as he struggled to stand.

Austin wasn't surprised at Ally's actions, she didn't tolerate sexism and she's done worse to people before. He was only proud of her if anything. He knew she could take care of herself if she had to but he didn't like the fact he was technically useless when it came to protecting her. He wanted to be needed in her life.

"Why are you here?"

Vincent stood as he pointed to the sack of money with his good arm, "That belongs to me!"

Ally laughed, "No that belongs to us. State your business."

Vincent glared at Ally feeling degraded having to answer to a female, "I'm a member of M-13, that sack of money belongs to my boss; Rances Amaya."

Austin walked closer still holding the gun to his head, "And why does that belong to you?"

Vincent spat to the ground, "Diego Bastelli, stole money from my boss a year ago; we were never able to get it back until now. We deserve that, give it back."

Austin shook his head, "You're stupid if you think we're going to give it to you and let you walk away so easily."

"My boss will come looking for me and you'll both die!"

Ally laughed, "No one will be looking for you, and I can promise you that."

"I specialize in the science lab. I'm the brightest scientist, they'll realize I'm missing and come looking for me!"

Austin holstered his weapon, "And with that I can guess you came out here without boss approval?"

Vincent didn't say anything.

"Exactly, you went against your boss. No boss likes that, if anything; he'll hope you're dead."

Vincent shook his head, "That's not true!"

"How old are you, Salerno?"

Vincent spoke with hatred towards Ally, "21."

Austin gave a sly smirk, "You're working for us now."

He shook his head frantically, "They're going to kill you!"

Ally smirked, "Not if we kill you first," she stated simply as she raised the back of her shotgun and hit him in the head with the butt of it. Vincent fell to the floor in a heap.

"We need to take him back to Miami with us. He can work in our science lab."

Ally nodded her head, "We're done here in New York anyways."

Austin pulled Ally into his arms, "I'm so proud of you, Ally."

Ally sighed against his chest and held him tightly, "I love you, Moon."

Austin kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Lee."

"You know a lot of people are going to be after us for this money?" Austin asked her cautiously.

She took in a shaky breath, "I know…" she trailed off, "But I'm ready."

Austin nodded with a proud smile on his face, "That's my girl."


	5. Evidence & Enemies

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**Evidence & Enemies**

* * *

**I just want to clarify something; when you see the name "Lee" that's ALLY. It's a nickname Austin has for her, her name IS Ally isn't it? AL-LEE.**

* * *

******8 reviews until the next one! **Thank you for the reviews! I asked for 6 but got 7 I believe, which made me smile. Each review counts!

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Vincent gave an impressed whistle once he entered Austin and Ally's condo. It was as if they lived in the lap of luxury; he didn't understand why the two needed the money they took from Frank. If anything, that's what he planned to learn throughout his hostage days. He'd plan his escape and take all the new found information back to his boss, his rightful boss. It wasn't everyday he entered an enemy's personal home and saw close to a celebrity's interior layout. These two must be packing the money as they speak.

"Why am I here?"

Austin looked at Vincent as if he were stupid. He knew Vincent knew why he was here, there was only one explanation; he was now working for them. Vincent wasn't stupid, both Austin and Ally knew that thanks to the background check they did on him after hacking into government files. It wasn't hard to do for Ally, she was a tech wizard. She did learn from the best; Dez.

Ally let a small smile grace her lips at the thought of Dezmond. He was always excited and willing to try new and quirky things. She looked at a picture from that held herself, Dez, Austin, and their joint friend; Trish. They were all the best of friends, until two years ago when Frank decided he'd knock off the family which happened to be the same day Dez and Trish came over for their 'Welcome Home' surprise party.

Ally's facial expression hardened, she turned to Vincent. She'd be damned if she let a snobby know it all guy like Vincent come in here and mess things up. He was not anyone to be giving sarcastic answers and witty replies. He was a prisoner and he had to know his role because if he stepped out of line, Ally would have him by his testicles and she made that known.

Vincent looked at Ally, shock and terror evident on his face. He nodded his head then realizing he had to respect the petite but ferocious woman or else she'd kill him with or without her boyfriend's consent and a big part of him knew Austin had more sympathy and need for him than Ally ever did.

Vincent walked up to Ally and looked her down into her eyes, "Don't worry babe," he stated as he put a hand on her arm, "I'll listen to you, only because you're so damn sex-"

Vincent never did get to complete his sentence because he was kissing the ground by the middle of it. Austin kneeled into his back with his arms pulled up and behind his back. Vincent groaned in pain, why was this couple so dang violent? He felt the tears prickling his eyes and suddenly felt hot breath on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Austin leaned forward over his shoulder and was now facing the side of his face as he spoke into his ear.

"You do not, ever, speak to Ally like that. That woman is everything to me and I will personally kill you with my bare hands if I hear you speak to her in such a way again…" Austin trailed, "Do you understand me, Salerno?"

Vincent nodded his head, the pain too much to form words. He knew he looked weak compared to Austin; Austin wasn't much more built than he was but he knew Austin had more training in fighting than he did. Therefore, it was pointless to even try to fight back. If he wanted to escape he'd have to take a different approach instead of violence.

A big part of him even knew Ally could beat him up if she really wanted to.

Vincent blushed at the thought of a girl beating him up, though, at the look of Ally; she wouldn't stop till she saw blood. He shuddered.

He felt Austin start to get off of his back hesitantly, it was also evident Austin cherished Ally to the point it was almost sickly obsessive. He couldn't help but wonder what made their relationship turn into this owner and pet relationship. Austin couldn't stand another man looking at Ally much less saying her name! That much was made clear when they were on their plane coming back to Miami.

One guy made the brave move to come up to Ally, kiss her hand, and tell her she looked beautiful on that particular day. Austin growled dangerously and wrapped a tightly possessive arm around her waist. Ally almost got buried into his chest.

Vincent smirked; he could use that against Austin if he ever had the chance. Vincent stood to his feet as his knees wobbled; he had lost feeling in his body after being beat up by the blond twice in the last twenty four hours. He turned towards a white frosted door that separated a big glass room and the living room they stood in now.

"That's your science lab from now on," Austin informed the brunette, "This is where Ally used to work, she did all of our science work. Now we have you, so there will be no need for that. We need you find out where Diego is located, we don't trust you so we won't tell you why. Hurry up!"

Vincent didn't want to risk the chance of being beat up again so he quickly picked up his feet with as much energy he could and walked into the lab, he knew this would take a lot. He didn't want to blow his chance to blow Austin and Ally's cover though so he knew he had to cooperate. He looked around the lab, it was a lot bigger and updated than the one he had in M-13, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Do you really think they're dead, Austin?" Ally asked her boyfriend with wide innocent eyes.

It has been a long time since Austin ever seen that look on her face. It made him think of the better times they had before any of this started, when they could walk out onto the street without worrying who was watching them and who was after them. Austin reflected on his life; he was 22, he thought he'd be in university right now pursuing his music career making a name for himself. Instead, he was here taking vengeance out for his family and friend's life. The only plus side was; he was with his girlfriend, the girl he would soon make his wife.

He looked down to her and a small smile on his face, he shrugged, "I'm not sure of anything anymore, Ally."

Ally gripped onto her boyfriend, his arms wounding around her body. She was so small compared to him and that's how he liked it. They were made for each other; they just fit together like they were the only ones in the world who could ever be with the other. Austin liked it like that; no guy could ever take his place in Ally's life. He wouldn't have it.

"How are we going to find Diego?" Ally asked him, her face still buried into his muscular chest.

Austin gave a small chuckle, "We won't have to…" Austin trailed off, "We have his money; he'll find us."

Ally nodded her head, "And when he does, we'll be ready."

Austin let her go slightly and kissed her forehead, "Of course we'll be. At most we probably have a week."

Ally walked away from him and thought about what he was saying. A small part of Ally always hated this life they had going on for them, it wasn't the fact she hated the adrenaline rush they got with every gun they held or every bad guy they fought. She just knew Austin; she knew he was hot blooded, especially when it came to her. She didn't want to see him do something stupid just because some idiot hurt her.

She knew Austin would go out seeking for blood if an idiot ever hurt her; Austin was like that. She just didn't want him to get hurt; she couldn't live with herself if he ever did get hurt. She couldn't carry on with this thing they were doing, she'd have to stop. She couldn't get her family's revenge on her own. She would never make it.

"We'll be okay, Ally. I promise."

It's been two weeks, two weeks since they got the money from the hallowed out bed in New York, two weeks since they captured Vincent, and two weeks since Austin told Ally they'd have a week until Diego came looking for them.

However, nothing.

Nothing happened, nobody came knocking down their door, nobody called them, and nobody attempted to get into contact with them. Ally, Austin, and Vincent have been in the condo for two weeks and nothing remotely threatening happened. This was a disappointment to both Ally and Austin.

Though, they weren't letting their guards down.

They were still armed and alarmed. Vincent knew of the tension in the house and he only wondered what it was about. They still haven't told him anything about anything. All he knew was they had a highly secured security system and he couldn't escape with the money. They had locked it away in a safe that was located somewhere in the house safely. To be honest, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure the safe was in the house.

"Diego keeps moving locations," Vincent stated as he walked out of the lab and into Austin's office where he resided.

Austin looked up from his computer and to the male that entered his office without as much as a knock. Austin glared to the Hispanic man in front of him, he knew Vincent was new around here but there were rules he still had to abide by and he was going to make that known.

"Next time you enter this office, it's going to be with my permission; knock Salerno."

Vincent nodded his head with a timid look on his face; he didn't want to upset Austin. He was just starting to like his job here; they treated him like a human being. They gave him a room, they fed him, he had freedom here, but he just wasn't allowed to go out by himself. They still didn't trust him.

"Now what was it you were saying about Diego?"

Vincent put a few folders on Austin's glass desk. He opened the first folder and it showed a close up picture of Diego on a beach surrounded by bulky men and a few women. He was seated at a small table facing another man that had a few men and women around him as well. It looked as if the two were speaking business. There was another picture with the two shaking hands, and the last was a picture of the man's car being blown up with Diego in the background, a smirk on his face.

From the pictures it was clear the man did not play fair.

"This is Diego and his mob in Hawaii; they were doing business with a man named Theo Sylvester. He was a gang lord, Diego killed him to take over his mob however his mob refused to turn over to Diego and Diego realized his life was in much danger so he fled Hawaii before they could do anything to him. He upsized his mob since that incident; he fears to lose his life."

Austin nodded his head, "What's this folder?"

Vincent turned over the folder and in it was a picture of Diego walking on a stoned sidewalk with a woman, the next picture was Diego and the woman in a restaurant, and the last picture was of Diego and the woman in a destroyed car; police all around them.

"By the name on the side of the police cars and the ambulance it's clear they were in Italy when this happened. I did more research and it was shown that this woman was Diego's wife Theresa, she and him were on a vacation when this happened. Out of revenge Theo's mob attacked Diego when he was most vulnerable; with his wife. They killed her on impact; they didn't plan to kill Diego so he came out fine, just a few broken bones."

Austin cringed at the story; he would go blood crazy if someone ever killed Ally. He wouldn't stop until each and every one of the men that were in conspiracy was dead.

Vincent opened the last folder, in it showed Diego landing at an airport with a bunch of men, the second picture showed Diego at the abandoned warehouse Frank was in, in Atlanta, and the last picture showed Diego sitting in a black car in front of their condo. Austin's blood ran cold.

"What the hell is he doing in front of my condo?!" Austin shouted as he pushed his chair backwards having it slam into the wall behind him. He ran out of his office and looked out the window at the front of the condo discreetly, nobody out there. He knew better than that though, he knew mobs and he knew they were sneaky.

Vincent followed Austin, "The first picture was taken at the airport in Atlanta, I'm not sure what he was doing at the abandoned warehouse; but I can find out if you want to?"

Austin shook his head, "No, I'll deal with that."

Vincent nodded his head and walked back to the lab he was doing his work in.

Austin's eyes blackened as he walked around the condo, "Lee!" He called out to his girlfriend but got no reply; he ran out of the living room after not finding her and ran up the stairs where their bedroom was, "Ally!"

Worried was an understatement, Austin needed to know where she was and he had to know now, "Allyson!" He called at the base of the stairs. She would have answered him; she would've come to him at the first call of her name. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and jogged to the lab where Vincent was, "Salerno!"

Vincent looked up at the frantic man and waited for him to speak.

"Where the hell is Ally?"

Vincent looked away from Austin and thought about his question, "I heard her saying to you she was going to the store, I'm not sure if you were listening because she waited for a reply but you didn't answer her so she left anyways. You were in your office."

Austin's eyes widened, "Damn it!"

He turned around and pulled out his cellphone once he entered his office, he closed the door and was about to dial his girlfriend's number however his phone rang before he could do anything. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?"

There was a pregnant pause before a masculine voice spoke out.

"Austin Moon…" the voice trailed, "It's so nice to finally hear your voice. I've tried for so long to get a hold of you but, no avail."

"Who is this?" Austin demanded.

The voice chuckled darkly, "Now that's no way to speak to the man that's holding your lady love captive."

Austin's heart clenched and he could swear he was seeing red.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He seethed.

The voice got hard, "Well it looks like we both have something that belongs to someone else, don't we?"

Austin paced his office, "What are you talking about?!"

"You have my money, boy! Don't act stupid!"

"Diego?!"

Diego laughed, "Oh, so you've done your research. Don't make me blush, I feel like a celebrity."

"I swear to God, I'll kill you Diego. If I find out you touched one strand of hair on her head; so help me God Diego. I'll have them burying you in a body bag."

Diego let out an impressed whistle, "Oh, we have a violent one on our hands."

Austin listened to Diego's background; he was echoing. It sounded as if he was in a warehouse…an abandoned warehouse, Frank's to be specific. When listening; Austin heard something fall over and then yelling, he heard skin to skin contact and a piercing scream in pain, Ally's scream.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Austin shouted in anger.

"Give me my money, boy!"

Austin put a hand in his hair and was about to speak until he heard Ally shout, "Don't listen to him Austin! Keep the money, find our family! I'll be fine!"

Before Austin could speak, Diego cut him off, "Will she be fine though?" He heard the loading of a gun and the safety being taken off. There was a gun shot and Diego had cut the phone call.

Austin punched at the wall. He knew Ally wasn't dead, Diego just tried to throw him off which he didn't. He also knew Ally was big enough and strong enough to take on at most three men on at the same time, she was stealthy and she could escape from a crowded room without being seen. He knew that, he just hated the fact she wasn't safe in his arms right now.

He wouldn't sleep until he knew she was safe in his arms, he had to go to Atlanta right away. But before he went he had to make a few phone calls. He knew who was involved in this plan of kidnapping Ally and if anything he was disappointed more than angry at the person. You really couldn't trust anybody anymore.

He would have to take Vincent with him; he couldn't live the guy here alone. He still didn't trust Vincent to be in the house on his own.

He'd get his lady back, and he'll kill a few bodies while doing so.


	6. Guy Talks & Gnarly Trucks

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**Guy Talks & Gnarly Trucks**

* * *

**Do you guys think the development of this story is moving too fast? I've received two PM's claiming things are moving too fast and that the chapters are too long. Is that what you guys think? Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

* * *

**10 reviews for the next update! WOW! You guys are amazing; in less than 20 hours I got the amount of reviews I requested. Love all around!**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Anger

Abhorrence

Atrocity

All words that started with the letter A, also all words that Austin felt at that given moment.

How could he let Ally get kidnapped right under his own roof? Austin wanted to beat himself up and lock himself away for being such an idiot. He promised himself that he wouldn't ever let anything horrible happen to Ally and here he was making a plan to get her back. He didn't deserve her; he didn't deserve anybody in life. He made a promise and he broke it, she probably hated him. She probably wanted nothing to do with him.

Austin's face contorted and he willed himself not to cry. Austin doesn't cry, he wouldn't cry.

He missed her. Now that he knew she was under Diego's control and her safety lied within him he felt utterly helpless. He couldn't make any careless moves because if he did Diego would kill Ally and that's the last thing he wanted. He brought his head up slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He could do this, he could get through this.

He'd get his Ally back; he'd get back his lady. He wouldn't let some old gang lord control his actions just because he held a big part of Austin's life in his hands.

Austin shook his head and picked up the cellphone he threw at the wall after he completed the phone call with Diego. He looked through his contacts and found the number he was looking for.

"Frank!"

Austin shouted into the speaker when he heard Frank pick up the other line.

It was silent, Austin knew Frank didn't expect Austin to call so sudden; but Frank didn't anticipate a lot of things, just like how he won't anticipate his death.

"Austin."

Austin growled at the tone in the man's voice, it was evident Frank was having fun with Austin right now. What he didn't understand was how the man could kidnap his own Goddaughter and put her in harms way just for business. He knew how much Ally meant to Austin and he knew how much Austin meant to Ally and he still would go out his own way just to ruin both of their lives.

This man had to die.

"Never mind the fact you're messing with my life; how could you do that to Ally?!"

Frank snorted, "Austin, I won't –absolutely won't, mix business with family I've grown about around this business my whole life. It's all I've ever known, and I know how you must be feeling right now but you have to trust m-"

"—Trust you?!" Austin cut into the man's speech, "Frank if anything I despise you and I hope your skeleton drops dead within the next few seconds!"

Frank shook his head although he knew Austin couldn't see him, "It's this blood thirsty temper you have that's going to get you into trouble, boy. You need to control your anger when it comes to Ally's safety. If I knew what Diego's plans were for her do you think I would have led him towards her? No. I just thought he was going to use her as blackmail to get his money back. By the way, that was a horrible thing you and Ally done by going to New York. You should have never got involved in an adult game."

Austin disregarded everything the older man said because he only taken in a part of his sentence, "What are Diego's plans for Ally? What do you mean 'I thought he was only going to use her as blackmail'?" He emphasized on the word 'only'.

He heard the man let out a frustrated sigh, Frank didn't understand if Ally were to die then so would Austin. He refused to live a second on this earth without her breathing. He would feel wrong for even doing so.

"Diego is going to kill her whether or not you get him his money, he-"

Austin cut the man off once again, "—He said he wouldn't!"

Frank got angry, "Let me finish a sentence, boy!"

Austin stayed silent for the sake of Ally; if he was going to get any information on her he knew Frank was his only option. Without Frank Austin would be stumped. Yeah, Vincent could probably help him but it would be so limited he wouldn't know where to start. He was thankful Frank was an idiot and opened his mouth to anybody who asked a question.

"Diego wants to kill her…" he trailed, "However, he's also debating on making her one of his gang members because she's trained really well and has a lot of potential and skill. Whatever you trained her in Austin; it could possibly save her life."

Austin thought about what Frank said. He knew Ally was an exceptional infiltrator and fighter, they both were. Austin needed a plan though; he wasn't going to let Ally use her skills for bad. She wasn't a bad guy, she never would be.

Austin's eyes widened, she never would be…Austin knew Ally wouldn't ever be a bad guy. Once Diego proposed the offer she'd only deny because she's that stubborn. She'd rather Diego kill her than turn over to the bad side. Austin let a groan escape his mouth sometimes he wished his girlfriend wasn't as stubborn as she actually was.

"Listen Frank," Austin started with a certain certainty in his voice, "This is what you're going to do for me."

Frank scoffed at Austin's demanding nature, "What makes you think I'm going to willingly do something for you?"

Austin let out a dark chuckle as he leaned back into his office chair a leg crossed over his knee, "Well Frank, not only do I have your building surrounded with multiple of my men as we speak who are willing to take your life in a matter of seconds at my control. I also have this phone call recorded, now correct me if I'm wrong but; I'm pretty sure big bad Diego wouldn't be too pleased to know you're telling his enemy his plans…" he trailed off and heard nothing on the end of the phone call, he laughed a intimidating laugh, "That's what I thought."

He heard shifting on Frank's end of the phone call and then Frank's low voice, "What do you want me to do?"

Austin replied in a stone cold manner as if what he was saying made all the sense in the world, "Kill Diego."

Frank gasped in surprise at what the younger but powerful man was asking him to do, "Kill Di-" he stopped midsentence and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Kill Diego? Are you crazy, Austin!?"

Austin tapped his fingers on his glass desk growing impatient with the man's cries of disbelief, "Listen!" He cut the man off, "It's either you kill him or he kills you. Which way would you rather it, Frank?"

Frank growled, "How would I even pull it off?"

Austin shrugged but then realized he couldn't be seen, "That's not my problem, Frank! Just make sure it gets done or else I'll make sure Diego kills you!"

"Despite the fact I hate your guts, I respect you kid."

Austin let out an amused laugh, "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Frank let out with regret, "You get your business done without getting your own hands dirty. It's tricky to do but you make it seem so effortless. The beginning of this conversation you sounded desperate and in need. Out of nowhere you turned it around on me and had me eating out of your hands within seconds."

Despite the fact he liked the compliments Frank was giving him he had other things to do, "Yes, Frank. If it's one thing I'm not, it's desperate. I'll always have a plan."

Frank nodded his head, "What's my timeline?"

Austin gave the question some thought, "I'll be in Atlanta tomorrow evening, and I better receive a phone call before that informing me he's dead."

"We're not in Atlanta! We're in Miami, three hours away from your condo…" Frank trailed and gave Austin the address.

"You have until tomorrow afternoon," Austin shortened the timeline and hung up the phone.

It took him all the power in his body not to lash out at Frank for admitting it was he who led Diego to Ally. He was the worst Godfather he has ever known and he didn't understand how Lester and Penny picked him as a role model in Ally's life.

Austin looked at the analog clock that stood nailed to the wall in his office; it was only nine in the night. He felt the need to update Vincent about the events going on around them right now. He groaned and walked into the science lab. He just wanted his girlfriend back.

"Salerno!"

Vincent looked up to his boss, he looked worn and tired.

"I found Ally." He said without giving Vincent the chance to reply to the greeting.

Vincent put his tools down and walked to Austin, "Where is she?"

Austin sat down on one of the leather couches in the lab and put his elbows on his knees, "She's being held captive in a rundown factory three hours from here. Diego is behind it of course, he's mad we got his money and is threatening to kill her if we don't give it back."

Vincent looked confused, "He's willingly to give Ally away just like that?"

Austin shook his head, "One of his men, the second boss, is close to Ally. He's her Godfather; he gave Ally up to Diego. Then told me Diego plans to kill Ally whether or not I give him the money. Diego doesn't play fair, I realized that from the pictures you shown me a few hours ago."

Vincent had a look on his face. He didn't know what to think at that moment; over the two weeks he was here he realized Austin and Ally really weren't bad people at all. They treated him as if he was a human unlike his M-13 family did which is a horrible thing to say due to the fact M-13 is actually his blood family. Rances is his brother.

He couldn't really tell Austin that or else he would be shot at.

Vincent hesitantly put a hand on Austin's shoulder, "If it's any consolation, from what I've witnessed; Ally looks like a headstrong woman. I doubt she'll be killed easily. I doubt she'll be the one getting shot at…" Vincent trailed with a laugh, "I bet you she's shooting them all down right now as we speak."

Austin appreciated Vincent's attempt at lightening the mood. He didn't trust Vincent, he didn't trust him at all; but he could appreciate an attempt when one was made. Vincent was proving to be not an all around guy with each day he resided here. Ally had even taken Vincent shopping the first week he was here; Vincent brought nothing with him when they kidnapped him. Though, now Vincent now had a few shorts, jeans, leather jackets, suits, shirts, undergarments, and hygiene products.

It was then Austin suddenly realized they were treating him more as a friend opposed to a prisoner. Austin narrowed his eyes; maybe he could attempt to get to know Vincent. He was a guy just like Austin was, just one that was a year younger than him.

Austin let a breathy laugh out, "I guess."

Vincent leaned back into his seat, "You'll get Ally back, I'm sure of it."

Austin nodded his head, "I know; I'm positive of it too. I just hate how it's taking so long."

Vincent looked over to Austin, "When are we going for her?"

Austin narrowed his eyes at the male beside him, "You want to come?"

Vincent scoffed and stood up, "Of course! Remember, Diego stole from my own gang; if anything I need to give him a piece of my mind too. That and I want to make sure if you need any help, I can be of service. No, I'm not as capable as you and Ally but I sure as hell have my own moves." He said light heartedly.

Austin chuckled, "Well then, we need to be out here early in the morning. I plan to sit around the factory watching for snipers and anything like that. I don't trust Frank and I sure as hell don't trust Diego."

Vincent got confused, "What would Frank do getting snipers for?"

Austin cracked his knuckles, "Diego is Frank's boss; if Diego doesn't play fair Frank sure as hell won't. Frank might try to double cross me and tell Diego about our plan."

"What plan?"

Austin wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Vincent everything he and Frank spoke about, like he said a few seconds ago; he didn't completely trust Vincent. He didn't even trust the guy a quarter. He had an uneasy look on his face as he looked at Vincent, "Oh, I understand. Don't worry…I understand. Well, I'm going to go head to bed now since we have to leave early in the morning."

Vincent stood and walked to the doors but before he left he kept his back to Austin and said a few comforting words before he left completely, "You will get her, and don't worry…you'll be able to marry her too."

Austin watched the door close behind Vincent.

Salerno, what a weird guy.

"_Welcome!"_

Austin entered the remote garage attached their condo and examined all the cars he could take today. There was a possibility there could be flying bullets so he wouldn't take the chance with a motorcycle that provided no protection at all. He looked to his SUVs and decided on taking his bulletproof Dartz Prombron Monaco.

The SUV cost him a pretty penny one point five million to be exact, but he knew this vehicle would come in handy some day and apparently that day would be today when he saves his girlfriend from Diego's evil clutches.

He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the way his life sounded like a horrible fantasy story. He watched as Vincent's eyes widened in appreciate at all the vehicles in the garage. It was then he realized this was the first time Vincent had seen the garage, and he knew he wasn't disappointed.

Vincent got into the passenger side of the bulletproof SUV and watched in admiration at how Austin's fingers grazed over the ignition and the steering wheel.

Vincent leaned back into the leather seats and his eyebrows furrowed, "Wow, these seats are real smooth. What's it made out of?" Austin gave Vincent a side smirk and replied with the honest trust, "Whale penis leather."

Vincent gave a disgusted grunt as he watched Austin's black eyes cover with mischief.

That's something Vincent had noticed about Austin, his eyes. It wasn't like Vincent was checking Austin out or anything however Austin's eyes seemed off. They were pitch black like you were looking into a bucket of tar however he knew that wasn't Austin's regular eye color. He also knew the man wasn't wearing eye contacts either, all he knew was ever since Austin's life turned into a war for life and death his eyes has always been black.

Unlike Ally's who were a very dark brown, though now that Vincent thought about it; didn't fit Ally right either. Her eyes were too dark. Vincent felt a pang of pity for the couple, he knew what the mafia world did to people but never did he experience it first hand. He knew their family got kidnapped and killed but now that all they had was each other Vincent felt worse for Austin; a man he never met in his life held his girlfriend's life in his hands. Everything Austin had was being torn away from his hands and he knew at that moment all hatred he ever felt for Ally had gone.

He wanted Austin and Ally to reunite, for the better of them both.

Austin reversed out of the garage and put the monstrous car into drive. The two men focused on the road before them behind their black sunglasses. Austin's blond mop of hair whipping through the wind and Vincent's brown buzz cut tickling his scalp. They felt at ease at the moment, but they both knew and knew very well that in a matter of three hours…

All hell was going to break loose.


	7. Seduction & Shipments

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Seduction & Shipment**

* * *

**So, I received reviews from mostly people who said the story wasn't moving fast at all and the chapters were a good length. However, there was one or two of you who said the story was going by fast and the chapters were long. Therefore, I will shorten the chapters; SLIGHTLY and attempt at slowing things down! Just to please both sides.**

* * *

**12 reviews until the next one! Guys, I didn't receive the 10 reviews I requested for Chapter 5. I was less than disappointed; I really thought you guys would pull through. I am only updating this chapter because I already written it because I thought you guys would give me the reviews quickly so I wanted to have it ready, that didn't go according to plan obviously. However, I'll let you guys redeem yourself with this chapter because I'll be leaving it at a cliffhanger and if you guys really want to know what's going to happen next; you'll review! On the PLUS side; I got a few NEW reviewers and their reviews were wonderful they really made me smile. Thank you for all of those who DID review and welcome aboard to those new reviewers! I WILL NOT UPDATE until I receive 12 reviews. I check everyday! Hope you all understand.**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You need to be more careful!" Austin barked at the tanned man behind him.

They were currently being shot at by Frank's hand picked gang. It took everything in Austin to not find Frank himself and shoot the old man. It was Frank's fault all of this was happening to Ally and himself, things weren't supposed to turn out like this! Diego was the one that was supposed to be begging for his life and so was Frank. It took everything in his body not to shoot Frank dead right then and now. However, his only piece of rationality told him that would not be the wisest thing to do.

Especially, when he held his girlfriend captive.

Austin signaled Vincent to take the lead while Austin covered their backs. Vincent didn't have good precision when it came to shooting so he couldn't exactly trust Vincent to shoot any man with one bullet without making a scene; therefore, he took the back and let Vincent lead them to the room Ally was held in.

Not even two hours ago did they arrive, it's been an hour and a half and as soon as they reached Frank commenced the shooting. Austin knew he didn't trust the man for a reason. Austin followed Vincent with hesitant steps; he still didn't trust Vincent. Despite the fact Vincent held one of Austin's beloved guns and Austin let the man lead him he still had zero trust for the Italian.

"There are four men inside the factory guarding Ally. All we have to do is get by Frank's two security guards and we can-"

Austin cut the man's sentence short by shooting the two bulky men in the back of their neck without causing a scene. "Let's go!"

Austin did not care; he just wanted his baby back. Twenty four hours was the longest the two went away from each other and that was enough for him, he hated her being away from him. It was like a drug addict being stripped of all drugs for a week; it was horrible. His body was shaky and nervous and he twitched, he needed her in his arms. He couldn't rest, wouldn't, rest until he got her back in them.

Austin and Vincent charged into the room they held Ally captive and Austin's heart almost dropped out of his chest. There in front of him was his girlfriend of two years bruised and torn, around her feet Diego's dead body. Austin looked at Frank with angry black eyes, "What'd you do to her?!"

Frank walked down a platform and coolly walked toward the blond who signaled Vincent to untie Ally. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never let her go however he knew he had to deal with bigger problems, bigger, more annoying problems, Frank.

"Diego touched her. I walked in on him; I shot him right after that!" Once Austin heard these accusations his blood ran cold. Somebody had actually dared to touch Ally? His Allyson? He spun around on Frank and shot him in his leg, "Don't lie to me, Russo!"

Austin was pissed and anybody in the room could see it on his face. Ally, saw it on his face. That's when she immediately started gesturing Vincent to hurry up and untie her. She had to calm Austin down before he shot down everyone in this room and if Vincent was so unlucky; he could be included. Ally widened her eyes at Vincent who had finally gotten the hint and rushed over to her, "I'm coming babe!" He said in a hushed tone, he didn't want Austin to actually hear him say that.

Seeing how Austin was extremely peeved right now he knew if Austin heard him hit on the woman he did not see for twenty four hours but loved with all of his heart than he could have possibly gotten a bullet to his head. Vincent tore the duct tape off of Ally's lips and she replied, "Do not, call me babe!" She seethed at him for the second time.

Ally and Vincent's attention was taken away from their situation and back to Austin and Frank who were standing a few feet away from them when Frank fell to his knees swearing as he held onto his wound.

Frank held his wound as he tried to keep in the pain he was feeling from the gun shot, "What are you talking about, boy?"

Austin growled at the audacity of this man. First he had the audacity to knock off their family, then he had the audacity to lead Ally to Diego, and now he lies straight to Austin's face when he knew Austin turned into a blood thirsty murderer when it came to Ally?

"You think I'm stupid, Russo? You think I don't know, Frank?!"

Frank looked to Ally, who was looking at Austin, who was looking at Frank in disgust, "Your own Goddaughter Frank! You're married!" Austin exclaimed.

Frank put his arms up in defense trying to control his limited breaths, "Before you kill me, let me explain!" He started looking into Austin's black eyes finding nothing but hatred, anger, violence, and frustration in them, "This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Your family was supposed to die unnoticed. Nobody was supposed to get kidnapped, though then Ally did get kidnapped she looked so good, so pure, so innocent. For once I was in charge when it came to her. I couldn't help myself!"

Austin lifted his arm, disgusted to the core at this man. He was going to give Frank one clean shot to the chest.

"Tell Antonio to tell our superiors I'm sorry we failed them."

Austin, about to pull back on the trigger got stopped.

Austin looked at the small hand that stopped him from taking Frank's life, "Ally?"

Ally looked at her boyfriend. He usual dark brown eyes now a scary black that mirrored Austin's, she shook her head at him, "Do you really want to do this?"

Austin looked at Frank; a fifty five year old man that had no stable family besides a wife. Did he really want to take that away from him? Austin groaned; he did. He really did. Only if Frank was not Ally's Godfather he'd be dead already. "No, I don't." He replied shocking Ally, Frank, Vincent, and even himself.

Ally smiled, "Good…" she trailed, "Let me!" She grabbed the gun Austin had in his hand point five seconds ago and without as much as a flinch shot Frank between his eyebrows. That was not her Godfather that was a man she did not know.

"Ally..." Austin sympathized.

Ally shook her head and walked off, "Tears are for the weak, soldier."

Vincent and Austin watched as the hardened woman walked away from them, "She's hurting you know?"

Vincent looked at Austin, "How do you know?"

Austin shrugged, "She just killed her Godfather who happened to rape her, and she's a girl. How could I not?"

Vincent and Austin let out a breath before following Ally out of the room and down the corridors, "Where are you going?" Austin questioned his girlfriend. He had thought Ally was leaving the factory and ready to go home that was until he saw her pass their only exit to the place and turned a few corridors opening a few doors on her way down the halls.

"Frank said there's a snitch around her named Antonio. I'm going to find some answers," Ally explained without as much as a glance behind her. She didn't have time to stop and hold conversation; she didn't have time to recap with Austin what happened to her and what she went through the past twenty four hours. She wanted to find this Antonio character, get some answers, and find their families.

That was her ultimate goal, nothing would derail her.

Austin and Vincent looked at each other with bewildered looks on their face and fastened their pace to catch up with her.

"Ally, this could be dangerous!" Austin stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Austin had only just gotten his girlfriend, his love, his life back. He was not about to let her do something so stupid and reckless just to get answers. Despite the fact he as well wanted answers and badly, he was not willing to put Ally in harms way to do it. He grabbed her arm and voiced his opinion, "Ally! You have no plan, you're not prepared –we're not prepared, and we haven't got the slightest clue on who else is after us! We have Diego's dead body and not to mention Frank's on our shoulder, but there's also another guy-"

"Theo Sylvester!" Vincent chimed in to remind Austin.

"—Theo Sylvester, who's dead but he has goons and Vincent's old gang M-13 is a factor in this too. Let's go home…" he trailed off desperately.

Ally's eyes softened but as soon as it happened it was gone. She glared daggers into Austin's eyes and for once in his life he didn't fear for Ally, he feared Ally. He has seen this look many times before, mainly at goons who had thought they captured her and she escaped, or back in high school when she got into fights with the other girls because they just wanted to start drama, but never has she used this look on him! Ally got into Austin's face and spoke in a low voice.

"Now you listen and you listen good, Moon…" she trailed making sure that he was listening, "Antonio is my only way of possibly finding my family and I'm going to take it. By tomorrow or any other day they could have switched locations and it could take another two years to locate them! I'm not taking that chance!" She stated firmly, "Now you have two choices; you're either with me or you're against me. If you're with me; grow a pair and shut up, if you're against me; stand down, maggot!" She growled and walked away.

Austin wasn't sure if he followed Ally because he's extremely protective of her or if it's because she's extremely sexy when she's mad. He did know if anyone did ask him he definitely would not be telling them it's because she's sexy when she talks down to him, definitely.

Vincent tapped Austin's arm, "Once we find Antonio what is she going to ask?"

Vincent had been disappointed Diego was dead upon his arrival. He wanted to take the man out by himself for stealing all that his family had; leaving them barely scrapping by. Diego was the reason his mom was dead, she sacrificed everything even her own meals for her two boys; Rances and Vincent. Though, once she died of starvation Rances changed his last name to their mother's; Amaya and led a life of crime and violence. His excuse being, "I'm practicing for Diego."

Rances wouldn't be happy about the fact someone got to Diego before he could. Rances Amaya wanted the cash to stop his family's poverty but he wanted the money for another reason too. Rances knew Diego would follow his beloved cash and follow it to wherever it goes. Once Diego went to Los Angeles down into the ghetto, Rances' turf; Rances would have gunned him down and killed him deeming him an automatic hero.

"I don't know, let's find out!" Austin told the scientist that stood behind him as he gestured toward Ally and a tally burly man with a brown beard and black hair.

"I see what you saw in Ally," Vincent admitted absent mindedly.

Austin looked at Vincent with a harsh glare, "You hitting on my girlfriend, Salerno?"

Vincent shook his head immediately; he had forgotten Austin was sickly possessive of the brunette in front of them. Though, he couldn't blame the bond if Ally was his he would have already put a ring on it. Vincent shook his head at the fact this one girl made Austin and himself sound like they were in the fifties.

"Antonio?"

Both Vincent and Austin turned their attention to Ally who was then standing in front of the man. Both Vincent and Austin knew this could go one of two ways. Ally could successfully seduce Antonio and they get the information they need or Antonio calls backup and they get their asses kicked, both decided it would be the second option. That's why Austin and Vincent were rendered speechless when they saw Antonio writing down information on a piece of paper.

Ally smiled a sly smile and leaned over his desk her cleavage purposely toppling out of her black slick suit as she kissed the man on his cheek. The action alone made Austin want to take the man's head off and drag Ally home but he felt Vincent's hand holding him back, he knew Vincent knew what he wanted to do and they also both knew that Ally was doing this for the better of them both.

Ally walked out of the room where the flustered rat sat behind his desk, loosening his collar and untying his tie.

"What'd you get?"

Ally gave the paper to Austin and he read it aloud, "8 BC4," he was confused, "What is this?"

Ally looked to Austin, "It's a dock, that's where they get all of their shipments. On the boxes the location and the names of their superiors will be there."

Vincent was slightly confused, "Why do you guys want to find them exactly?"

Austin shook his head, he knew Vincent didn't know everything about their mission but he could have sworn Vincent could put the puzzle pieces together, "These are the people that order Diego and Frank around. These are the people who ordered Frank to kill our families. Though, Frank didn't get to carry out that action so hopefully we could get some new information out of these people and while we do it; kill them."

Vincent nodded getting it now.

Ally got into the Dartz Prombron Monaco and Vincent got into the backseat seeing how Ally took the drivers seat, and Austin the passenger seat. Vincent watched as Austin handed Ally the car keys and Ally brought the engine to life.

"8 BC4 isn't far from here at all; at most it's a three minute drive."

Vincent looked out the window upon hearing Ally's words. He never would have thought his life would be such an action story. When he was a young boy he aspired to be world renown and possibly a Noble Prize winner. He sighed at the thought; at least he was a scientist.

"There it is," Austin broke his train of thought.

In front of them was a large dock with multiple stacked storage boxes that varied in size. Though, all boxes had a white rectangular sticker on it with the names and locations of where it came from.

"Think they're guarded?"

Ally scoffed, "No doubt," as she took a hand gun out of her combat boot and put a new magazine in. She walked forward on her toes prepared to shoot anyone that got in her way of what she was looking for.

Austin followed behind Ally with a gun that was empty, he wasn't about to tell Ally that though or else she would give him hell for not carrying extra ammo. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a short almost Chihuahua like Ally shouting at a Great Dane like Austin.

"There's a box!" Austin pointed out to the closest box near them. They had to go for the closest box so they didn't get caught because a dock like this that belonged to mobs had to be guarded day in and day out.

Ally walked up to the box and read the white sticker out loud.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ally shouted as she punched the box bruising her hand.

"What?" Austin turned to her urgently.

"Read that!" She ordered in anger.

"Place: Miami, Florida Shipment made by: Dallas Santana and Cassidy Stevenson."


	8. Missions & M-13

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

Chapter: 7

By: itsLALA

**Missions & M-13**

* * *

**This story is coming to an end, not sure how many more chapters left but there won't be too many. I believe, there will probably only be at most 4 left.**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think its really Cassidy and Dallas?"

Ally looked at her naive boyfriend, "You saw the last names! It has to be them!"

Austin looked away from her, "But why would they do this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Austin."

Vincent then came out of the lab with a smile on his face, not realizing he was interrupting an important conversation; he started to speak. "Guys, I think I have great news!"

Ally shook her head at the mixed Italian and Hispanic breed, "Not now Vincent."

Vincent looked in between Austin and Ally torn; he knew they'd be pissed if he kept interrupting their conversation however, this was important, "This is really important guys!"

Austin took this time to look at Vincent as he barked, "Not now, Salerno!"

Vincent knew he was on thin ice with Austin after all he was hitting on the man's girlfriend. Though, he knew they had to know what he was about to tell them. Yes, Austin and Ally was a stubborn bunch but he knew, he just knew they would love him for what he was about to say and for that reason he continued to beg them to listen to him.

Ally groaned, "Okay, damn Vincent! What is it you have to tell us that can't apparently wait!?"

Vincent opened his mouth ready to tell them life changing news. He couldn't help but laugh, only two weeks ago he wanted to kill these people, now he's going to make their life by telling them news that could potentially be the best news he's ever given anyone, "I was doing some research and I found-"

The condo's home line started to ring interrupting him, Vincent groaned knowing his news just got put on hold, "I'll wait, answer your phone."

Ally gave Vincent a look that looked like a cross between apologetic and anger, "Dawson."

Austin being the kind of boyfriend that he is kept his ears on alert throughout her conversation; which is the reason his eyes shot open, and his face turned red at the sound of Ally's shocked voice saying, "Antonio?!"

Austin grabbed the cell phone and in the most menacing voice said, "What business do you have calling this phone, D'Silva?"

There was a pregnant pause due to the fact the voice that came from Austin shocked everyone and even Ally who had been glaring at her boyfriend for stealing the phone from her hand.

"I just wanted to tell Ally not to mention to boss that it was me who tipped them off. They'll kill me!"

Austin automatically felt bad for yelling at him when all he wanted to do was secure his life. Austin turned from Ally and looked at Vincent who walked back to the science lab, he cleared his voice and proceeded to speak, "Whatever, D'Silva."

There was a deep sigh. Austin wasn't sure if it was of relief or worry so he ignored it and ended the phone called handing Ally back the landline.

"What did eh say?" Ally asked with wide innocent black eyes that still made Austin drown although they were not their original color.

Austin shook his head at his girlfriend, "Nothing."

Ally glared at her boyfriend and punched his chest, "And don't you dare steal my phone from me again!" She slapped his arm.

Austin chuckled, "We're going after them tomorrow."

Ally nodded her head understanding he meant Cassidy and Dallas, she really didn't want to see her old high school enemies but if it was for their family she'd do it everyday for the rest of her life. Just thinking about it brought an adrenaline rush to Ally; she got excited to beat Cassidy up all over again. It reminded her of the last day of grade twelve when Cassidy thought she could prank Ally and embarrass her in front of all of Marino High, instead, Ally caught onto her prank with the help of her three best friends; Austin, Dez, and Trish.

She beat Cassidy up in the cafeteria on their lunch in front of their entire grade.

She would love to get her fists back in that stringy, greasy, blonde hair and just pull until it was no longer hanging by a scalp. Ally played dirty, but only when the person deserved it. If Cassidy would try and swing back at Ally, that's when Ally would let go of her hair and start fighting like a man.

She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty.

Ally nodded her head in agreement to what Austin said and turned around to walk away, however only got pulled back by her boyfriend and into his chest, he kissed her passionately.

"I haven't done that in over twenty four hours…" he trailed huskily into her ear. He felt Ally tense at the sound of his voice and he put a sexy smile on his face and pulled away from her, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Ally looked up at her boyfriend with love, about to say something he put a finger to her lips and shushed her, "Go make me dinner."

It was early the next morning Austin walked into the lab Vincent was presently occupying. Ally and he never actually gave Vincent a working schedule to abide by. They just told him that is where he'd be doing all his research when they asked him to look into something…more or less. Austin watched as the younger male moved about excitedly, he couldn't help but slightly smile at the scene.

Antonio was so focused into his work he was oblivious to everything around him and who was around him. Dangerous as it may be –not realizing who was around you and if they could cause any physical or any form of harm to you for that matter, he felt admiration for the male. He was a fan of his job; that much was obvious to Austin and anyone else who watched Vincent do his job.

He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the excitable man and spoke, "You coming with Ally and I?"

Vincent looked away from his computer with a look on his face that Austin couldn't read. It wasn't that Austin was a expert on reading people's facial expressions it was just Austin was used to reading Ally's so well he expected to know everyone else's, obviously that wasn't the case.

"I have a choice?" Vincent asked in what sounded like astonishment.

Austin scoffed, "It's not like I trust you anymore than I did yesterday…" Austin trailed recalling himself telling Vincent he didn't trust him at all, "But you look so wrapped up in whatever it is that you're doing, it'd be a shame to pull you away for x amount of hours."

Vincent looked to the older male that was now his boss, Austin was many things; rude, obnoxious, self-centered, cruel, heartless, cold, narcissistic, vain, egoistical, and self-important. However, Austin was also; loving, warm, caring, devoted, adoring, dedicated, zealous, and passionate. However, one thing Austin was not was; selfish.

Although Vincent was not Austin's friend or coworker Austin treated him as if he was one of his personal buddy's. Vincent appreciated this trait in Austin from the past weeks he had known the blond. His own brother; Rances, would have never treated him this kind, he would have pulled Vincent away no matter what he was working on despite it being important or not.

Though Vincent wanted to go see what all this Cassidy and Dallas drama was he knew what he was working on would be more beneficial to the two lovebirds and for that reason and that reason only, he shook his head no.

"I have to finish this, thanks for the offer though."

Austin left the lab with as much as a nod.

Ally walked up to Austin as she walked out of their bedroom, she was dressed in her usual black attire, her black leather body suit she wore when she was about to ride a motorcycle because it made her moves slick and stealthy. Austin watched the short brunette in the mirror she currently stood in front of as she tied her caramel and brown hair into a low ponytail.

He looked at her confused, "And why are you wearing that for?"

She glanced at her boyfriend through the mirror before she finished perfecting her ponytail, "Because I'm going to ride the Harley?" She said more of as question rather than a statement.

Austin shook his head, "No, you're not. You're getting into the Lambo with me," Austin said as if she had no other choice.

Ally shook her head, "No Austin, I'm taking the Harley. I don't care about what you have to say right now, I'm doing this."

Austin looked at Ally as if she had hit her head and was suffering from brain trauma, "Lee, the Harley provides no protection! If they were to shoot after you it would get you no doubt!"

Ally shrugged, "So be it! At least I can get away quickly and swiftly!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You seem to be forgetting the Lambo reaches sixty mph in two point eight seconds."

She shook her head at his proclamation, "I don't care! It's not even bullet proof!"

Austin scoffed at this, "And the Harley is? You have no protection and I refuse to drive behind you and see you get shot in your back!"

"I won't even be slow enough for them to shoot me, you idiot!"

He rolled his eyes at her insult, "First grade, Ally."

"The only way you can change my mind is if you take a bulletproof vehicle, which the Lamborghini isn't," she compromised with her stubborn boyfriend.

She understood Austin cared for her safety, she liked the fact he cared so deeply for her. It made her feel wanted and needed and she liked that feeling. It was warming and welcoming, it was nice knowing she had someone who was willing to bend backwards for her at any costs. Though, sometimes it felt as if Austin went over board. She understood that he wanted her to be sheltered from any stray bullets as they went on their conquest today but it wasn't fair, he was taking the Lamborghini Veneno which was anything but bulletproof.

And for the fact only, she wasn't going to side with him today.

"Ally, you know I can't take the Prombron! Salerno and I went to Frank's place with it to rescue you, they know the car now. If they see it they'll for sure know something's up. The Monaco is the only bulletproof vehicle we have and you know it! You're being totally unfair!"

Ally gave a smug look and crossed her arms over her chest, "Looks like I'm taking the Harley, Moon."

Austin opened his mouth to protest however Ally put up two fingers to his lips, "End of discussion!" She silenced him, "I'll meet you on the road."

Austin growled as he watched his girlfriend make her way to the garage through the inside door. He went outside and opened the garage with the passcode the sealed their garage with.

"_Welcome!"_

As the garage door opened he saw Ally putting her helmet on, making her face completely obscure. Austin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend though he couldn't deny the physical attraction she had on him when she straddled his motorcycle like that in such a tight suit.

He got the Veneno's keys off the rack that held the keys toe very vehicle in the garage and got into the car. He glanced over to the woman on the bike again and heard her shout through the thick glass of the motorcycle helmet, "See you on the road!"

Once again, Austin rolled his eyes at her corniness. He followed her out of the garage and closed it behind him, the Lambo's tires screeched against the black top as Austin followed closely behind his girlfriend.

Apart of him knew how much their neighbors hated them. Austin and Ally were always up to the break of dawn, they had dozens of cars that cost more than any of their houses, they were young, and by the looks of it rich. They travelled a lot, and still made time for each other. However, he knew their neighbors had suspicions about the professions because none of them saw the couple leave in proper work attire or come back at a reasonable hour.

However, no matter how much any neighbor was curious. No neighbor was brave enough to approach them, befriend them, and ask questions. They were all afraid of the couple.

Austin looked through the windshield at his girlfriend's hunching figure as she put one foot down gently on the blacktop when she came across a red light. It was weird watching her drive on her own, she never really went anywhere without him by her side. Whenever they had to go somewhere together, they were side-by-side, she would be in the passenger seat or the drivers and he would be vice versa.

It was different.

He watched as Ally pull up into a vacant parking lot that was merely a few yards from the building they were going to. Austin went to the opposite end of the parking lot and parked. The two met up in the middle of the lot and gave each other the look they both knew well.

Ally looked left and right and pulled a hand gun out of the outside of her right boot with the same hand.

"Let's go," he said quietly as the inched their way towards the building. Austin with his own gun in his hand, the two had to remember they were still in public and they couldn't carry around guns without a worry in the world. Yes the sun was still rising, it was only six in the morning but they still had to be weary.

Ally tapped Austin's back and took three steps ahead of him, she put two fingers up and gestured back and fourth with them, she saw Austin nodded as he made his own motion with his hand as if he were giving a thumbs up however he waved his thumb side-to-side. Ally gave a soft smile as she recognized the sign as 'be careful'.

Ally had just told Austin to cover her back as she took the lead, and that's what she did. Austin stood behind her and she could feel his protective shield radiating all around her. This is what she meant by she loved Austin and she loved the fact he felt the need to protect and keep her safe. It was manly and a turn on.

Ally hitched up against the wall as she tensed and her eyes dilated, Austin once again recognized the look as the same one she had when they had first captured Vincent. He watched all around the wearily as he hitched against the wall beside Ally ready to shoot anyone who posed threat to either of them.

It was then Austin saw a figure a few feet away from them perched against a seat as he looked out a broken factory window with a cigarette in his hand as he smoked the cancer stick leisurely.

Ally put a hand up and halted Austin's motions; Ally put her gun up and turned the silencer on. She walked up the man quietly without causing an alarm and whispered in his ear from behind him. The man froze as he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his neck, a cold shiver running up and down his spine as if he were getting electrocuted.

"You know cigarettes can kill you?"

The man had no response to what Ally was whispering into his ear she saw Austin motion behind her and saw what he was then talking about, the man had tried to sneakily take out his own gun and draw it on her. Ally let out a sickening chuckle.

"Then again, so can guns."

And without a sound the man had dropped to the floor and bled to death through the hole in his throat.

The couple carried out their journey to find Cassidy and Dallas and throughout that they had shot down almost eleven men. Austin was surprised; their security was way tighter than what they went through at Frank's factory. He had to give it up to them though, they were smarter; they played their cards right. Frank was careless and because of that he had to face his death.

Austin still felt no remorse for the man and from the cold stone look Austin gave her Godfather's lifeless body, he knew Ally felt the same.

By the time Ally and Austin had reached a wooden door the sun had raised and it casted an orange glow to the building giving off the illusion that everything was glowing. Austin and Ally nodded at each other, they knew behind these doors Cassidy and Dallas would be sitting or sleeping there. Whichever was in their path of luck.

Austin kicked open the door and there before both of them was a large circular bed and two bodies in it wrapped together, Austin immediately noticed Cassidy's blonde hair however now it looked dirty and stringy. Ally noticing her ex boyfriend's brown mop of her hair that fell just like Austin's only not as perfect or sexy.

Ally and Austin looked at each other, both of them in the shock of seeing their ex lovers and their past flooding back to them. They both shook their heads knowing now was not the time for them to reminisce about their past and that they came here for a reason.

Austin walked over to Dallas while Ally walked over to Cassidy both pointing their guns at their unconscious bodies, Ally took the barrel of her gun and poked the blonde with it. Cassidy was the first to stir and let out an ear piercing scream.

Dallas and Cassidy sat up in their bed and Dallas immediately reached for something underneath the bed resulting in Ally shooting him in his arm, Dallas cursed.

"How could you shoot your ex boyfriend, Allybear?"

Ally glared at the sickening man and spoke with hatred in her voice, "I'd shoot you dead if I didn't need you alive right now."

Cassidy let out a cackle similar to the witches in Macbeth and started to speak, "Little Ally got bad and ferocious now did she?"

Ally scowled and pointed her gun back to the blonde, "You want to be next, Blondie?"

The blonde female just stared at the brunette in anger; she had always hated the female in front of her. Ally had everything she didn't and she envied her for that, she'd never admit it but Cassidy had been jealous of Ally ever since tenth grade and for that reason she wanted to make Ally pay for everything she been through in life. All her failures and rejections, including those of Austin.

"What do you want from us?"

Austin took this time to speak feeling Ally had enough action for today, "You know exactly why we're here, Santana!"

Dallas looked to Austin who addressed him by last name, "Despite what you think, Moon!" He spat Austin's last name out with as much venom as Austin did him, "I'm not psychic so no; I don't know why you and Ally are here!"

"Where the hell are out families, Santana!?"

Dallas laughed and shrugged, "Dead, I'm guessing. I don't know…it's been over two years hasn't it?"

Ally shot Cassidy in her foot resulting an ear shattering scream from the blonde herself, "Why'd you do that for?!" Cassidy cried.

Ally growled at the couple in the bed, "The more smug answers you give us, the more I shoot Blondie."

Cassidy gave Dallas a pleading look and Dallas looked to his girlfriend, Cassidy and he had been dating for three years going onto four now and it was all thanks the two intruders standing in his building right now. He had them to thank for that, if it wasn't for them he'd be married to Ally right now, though, it was tempting even now to think about it.

"We know you bossed Frank into knocking off our families and we know in your eyes he took too long so you got someone else to do it! We even know about Diego! So tell us now!"

Dallas rolled his eyes and put his good arm behind his head, "Yeah, we ordered Frank to kill your families. How'd you even know?"

Ally growled, "Frank's my Godfather, idiot."

Cassidy's eyes widened, "Dallas! You said you did your research."

Dallas brushed the blonde off and continued to admire Ally, "You look good, Dawson. Or…is it Moon now?"

"That's none of your concern."

Dallas laughed, "That answers my question, anyways…" he trailed, "Frank took too long to kill your family so Cassidy and I took it upon ourselves to kill them ourselves."

Ally shot Cassidy in her arm the same time Austin shot Dallas in his leg, both screaming out in pain.

"We answered your damn question!" Cassidy said partly confused.

"You expected to admit you killed our families without shooting you? Are you stupid?!" Austin shouted in anger. His black eyes not once leaving the blonde he once found attractive.

Dallas glared at the couple, "It doesn't matter if you kill us! Both of your families are dead, dead, Ally, dead!"

Ally's hear started racing as she had to over power the feeling she was having that was telling her to shoot Dallas dead right now. She knew she couldn't because se knew the police were in the halls listening. This whole thing was a setup, and the police was in on it too.

"Why?"

Cassidy sneered, "You mean to tell me you guys forgot what you did to us almost four years ago?"

Austin couldn't help but curse, "Obviously, you idiot!"

"You rejected us, both. I asked Ally to prom, I promposed in front of everyone, Ally. Yet, you said no; you made me the laughing stock of Marino High until Cassidy promposed to Austin. It was bad enough he said no too, but she was worse because a girl had promposed. Then you two show up to prom, together?!"

Ally rolled her eyes at the pathetic but true story, "Get over yourself, Dallas. Nobody cares about high school anymore; you two are pathetic idiots who feel the need to ruin everybody's life because they couldn't amount to anything with their own lives."

Dallas about to get out of the bed and lunge at Ally even through his injuries got interrupted by the police bursting into the room, Ally and Austin watched at the police arrested the two people who started this whole thing.

Just then the same policeman who had provided Ally and Austin a condo approached the couple, "I'm terribly sorry for not listening to you two, two years ago. You two really did know what you were talking about. I made sure every charge was dropped against you guys with all the murder and stuff because every single one of these guys are convicts. You guys are off with a clean slate, just don't kill anybody else."

Ally nodded her head with a small smile realizing all of this has come to an end, Frank was dead therefore his gang would be disassembled and would live on no more, Diego is dead so nobody would want his warrant anymore and the same thing would happen with his gang, Cassidy and Dallas are injured and are going to jail along with every surviving member of their mob so there would be no more them.

Austin and Ally could now start living their normal life that they wanted so badly.

Ally hugged the policeman who blushed at the contact; Austin chuckled and allowed the hug only because his bad mood had been lifted. He the noticed a small sparkle had returned in Ally and his own black eyes once they walked out of the building and let the policemen take care of Cassidy and Dallas on their own.

Austin put his arm around Ally's shoulder and led her towards the parking lot where the parked. There is where they saw a group of at least eight men crowding each of their paths.

Ally cursed.

Austin looked towards the group and saw one with an M-13 tattoo and he knew this had something to do with Vincent, his stomach dropped. He clung onto Ally who started to move out of his arms, "Austin, we're going to split up. They can't all chase us, we're going to lose them before we head home, do you understand?"

Austin let a discreet nodded, "Be careful."

Ally let out an airy chuckle, "Babe, what's my name?"

Austin let a sexy smirk show, "Ally Dawson."

"Exactly."

And with that the couple took off in different directions, taking the group by surprise the group immediately split in two; one group following the Veneno and the other following the Harley.


	9. Raging & Rances

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

Chapter: 8

By: itsLALA

**Raging & Rances**

* * *

**School is starting up in two weeks and I plan on finishing this story before then. Therefore, I'll be uploading a lot more frequently. I'll still be looking for reviews, and as long as I get them you'll get chapters. 'Cause really, how hard is it to state your own opinion and push a button?**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ally loved the rush of adrenaline she felt when she was being chased. This would be the fourth time in two years she had been chased by a group of burly men and she had to ride for her life without Austin beside her. In total though, Austin and Ally had probably been on the run from a total of eleven gangs. The thrill was amazing!

By now, Ally knew how to make people lose her trail. Therefore, it didn't take her that long to lose them around a bend of buildings and she got into a line of traffic. She smirked at her victory.

_"Welcome!"_

An automated voice greeted the brunette as she rolled into the parking garage that was filled with motorcycles and all types of fast cars to vans.

The neon blue light filling the garage once she stepped off the all black motorcycle, Austin's baby; Harley Davidson. Her full black leather body suit making her moves slick. She took her tinted black helmet off as she shook her milk chocolate locks having them cascade down her shoulders into loose waves.

Looking behind her she put the helmet on a hook that was hung in the garage of their 'head quarters'. She opened the door that connected to the condo with a passcode, the neon lights shut off behind her. Ally let a small smile grace her lips as she entered the glass, stainless steel, black, and white condo. She unzipped her body suit slightly leaving an amazing amount of cleavage to the human eye. She enjoyed being a tease.

"Did you lose them?" A husky voice asked from behind her. As the owner kissed on her neck, she only giggled and then without warning; she stepped on their foot, twisted their arm, and landed them on the floor with her knee in their chest. They groaned.

"I've told you once, I've told you twice! I will not tell you again; do not hit on me Vincent!" She seethed. He chuckled ghostly, "Babe, call me Vince."

Just then a dark shadow casted over them, a deep growl echoing in the glass room, "I've spared your life once out of pity Salerno. Touch my girl again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Ally let the man stand as her boyfriend grabbed at his throat; Vincent put his hands in the air by his head, "You need me, Moon."

Austin pushed Vincent's back into the wall, his eyes not sparkling like they once did, "Ask me how easy it is to replace you."

Vincent looked between the two. How he got into this mess was beyond him; he wasn't careful. He should have listened to his boss when he got sent to knock them off. He gave once last glance towards Ally and walked back into the built in lab where he belonged once Austin let him go.

"Did you lose them?" Austin asked her once he made sure Vincent was in his vicinity. Ally nodded her head and walked up to her boyfriend of 2 years, "Of course I did, you didn't think I'd let them know where we live; did you?"

Austin looked down into her eyes, "Of course not." He kissed her nose and moved away from her. He walked towards one of the large glass windows that covered the entirety of their wall and looked onto the forest that was in their backyard, "It's just…we can't trust anybody these days. You know this."

Ally watched her boyfriend from behind, he was stressed out. Things were much different 2 years ago, nobody saw it coming. Things were supposed to go differently.

"I know, and once we find out who did this to us; we'll feel so much better." Ally reassured him as she saw his back muscles relax slightly.

He looked down to his feet, his back still towards her, "You're all I have left, Lee…" he trailed off as he looked back through the glass window, his hands closing into a fist, "And I'd be damned if something happened to you."

Ally walked up to him, putting a small hand on his back. He turned towards her, looking down into her eyes again. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly and quickly.

"I promise, we will have our revenge and after that all we'll have are sweet dreams."

Austin nodded his head, "It's just you and me, baby."

In Ally's head she knew that she and Austin would have to speak to Vincent about them being chased by his old gang. Ally didn't know when Austin wanted to do it but she had a feeling he would want to do it soon. The intense look Austin wore was proof of that. She put a hand on his back once she saw him turn to look out the window again.

One of his arms stretched out on the window, holding up his body weight as the other rested on his hip. She saw him biting on his lip and she knew something was wrong.

She could always tell when something was wrong with Austin, she was his girlfriend, it was her job to know. Just like it was his job to know when she wasn't alright. They've been through so much together it was crazy. She wouldn't ever leave his side until the day he told to, and she knew he never would.

Ally's hand snapped back beside her and her head snapped towards the lab doors where she heard the sound of faint shouting. She knew Austin had heard what she did and they both grew curious at what was behind the frosted doors. Walking forward Austin handed Ally her hand gun that had an engraving of her initials in it. Austin drew his own gun as they inched towards the room.

Before the two could make it any further the door had swung open revealing a shambolic Vincent and a man that had an uncanny resemblance to Vincent himself. However, you could tell the two were significantly different in age.

Ally would label them as brothers though the only thing that threw her off was the face the older one held a gun to Vincent's head.

"Ally…"

Vincent heard her whisper her name in a hoarse voice, she knew Vincent was in trouble the way he called her name. She had never heard him address her as Ally before, it was always babe. She felt her heart drop for the man in front of her and she knew she had to do something and fast.

"Shut up!" The man hissed at Vincent smashing the gun to the side of his head. Vincent winced and clutched at his head.

Austin moved towards the man slowly who then pointed the gun at Austin. Austin stopped short and put his hands up, Ally knew he wasn't going to let Vincent get his life taken away and she was grateful for that.

"What do you need? Who are you?"

The older man scowled at Vincent for his lack of informing Austin and Ally on who he was, he smirked, "I'm Vincent's brother," he stated which didn't really surprise Austin and Ally. What surprised them was the fact his brother was holding him at gunpoint right now. Ally guessed it was true; blood doesn't make you family loyalty does.

"But to be more specific, my name is Rances Amaya," he said satisfied with the looks of bewilderment on their face, flashing them a shiny grin.

Vincent looked at Ally and then Austin seeing the anger and betrayal on their face. Vincent understood that they were technically enemies since he arrived to their condo however he had multiple weeks to tell them who he really was and he didn't. Vincent knew the two weren't deeply hurt seeing as how Vincent was not their best friend, though after treating him like he was a human, giving him freedom and choices, he understood why they'd be extremely upset. They housed him.

"I…I-"

Rances cut Vincent off by shaking him by his shoulder violently, "Shut up!"

Austin took a small step forward his hands still up in the air, "Rances, what do you need?"

Ally let it sink in that that was the first time Austin has ever addressed someone by their first name. He had probably done it to reassure Rances that he wasn't threatening him nor was he threatening his power. A fake out; Ally knew bullets were going to fly within the next five maybe ten minutes…if they were lucky.

"You stole the money I was going to trap Diego with! Then I find out you kidnapped my younger brother and lastly I come up to Miami to get what was rightfully mine only to find out you had gone and killed Diego too?!"

Ally shook her head and spoke this time taking on the same tactic Austin had by raising her hand and letting Rances know she wasn't going to attack him, yet.

"We needed the money too, it was fair game. Vincent had tried to attack us and as you probably know he isn't the strongest; it was easy to capture him. You can…you can take him back if you want. As for the money, we don't have it anymore…" Ally trailed off lying through her teeth, if it was one thing she learned it was how to lie.

"Though, we didn't kill Diego. My Godfather, Frank, you might know him; killed Diego. Though, I killed Frank."

Rances glared at Ally, "You expect me to believe you killed your own Godfather?!"

Austin inched towards Ally realizing Rances was then aiming the gun to Ally and he wore an angry expression on his face. Austin knew the look all too well and he wasn't going to stand by and watch the love of his life he only got back in his life a little over a day ago get shot right in front of him, in his home.

Rances switched direction with his glare and looked to Austin, "You trained her to lie?! Where's the money! Where's the damn money?!"

Austin stepped away from Rances, taking Ally with him as he did so, "She told you; we don't have it anymore. We let it burn in a ditch with all the evidence leading us to any crime we may have done in the past two weeks."

Rances shook his head a menacing smile on his face, "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not stupid; nobody would ever burn $500,000 just like that. Even if you did you must have kept some small part of it; I want it!"

Austin shook his head at his proclamation, "I'm telling you Amaya, we have nothing!"

At the reference to his last name Rances lost it and shot the bleach white wall behind Austin, narrowly missing Austin's head, "Don't give me that bull!"

If it were up to Ally, she would have shot Rances dead right then and there. Nobody comes breaking into her room, hold her hostage hostage, creates a scene, and then almost shoots her boyfriend! Ally had deemed this man mentally ill and by the skeptical look on Austin's face she knew he did too.

She saw Austin's face change color from its normal peachy cream to a red tomato and she knew he was about to blow and she only wished Rances had said his prayers because today, he would die.

Austin stepped forward by now his arms had been at his side, no longer afraid of whether or not Rances shoots, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Rances looked at Austin incredulously; it had only been a few seconds ago when the blond had feared his actions and now he was acting as if he were some superhero? That would not fly by so easily with Rances. Nope.

Rances shoved Vincent into a wall and got into his attacking stance his gun cocked.

Austin didn't even cock his gun, he knew he was prepared but he wasn't going to let Rances know that.

Ally watched the two men in horror. She's said this once and she'll say it again; when Austin was angry he didn't listen to reason. Everything said that had logic behind it went through one ear and out the other, it was like he had selective hearing when he was mad. He heard what he wanted to hear.

And that's why she wasn't surprised when bullets started flying out of black, cold, endless barrels and Vincent and she had jumped for safety. She watched behind a black leather couch as Rances and Austin shot at each other, Austin having his silencer on Rances not.

Ally watched as her gun laid a couch away from her, she knew she had to get to it to help Austin and she knew she had to get to it fast. As long as she had the gun Rances didn't stand a chance. It was two trained assassins against one gang lord, she liked those odds.

She crawled and rolled behind the couch until she felt the cold gun in her palm, narrowly dodging bullets and broken glass.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard a familiar groan, she peaked over the couch and saw Austin's skin ripped and blood pouring out of the opened wound. She wasn't exactly sure where the gun shot wound was but all she knew was she saw red and a lot of it.

She stood from behind the couch, not caring that she was in plain sight and Rances could shoot her down. How dare he shoot her boyfriend? Ally had been and always has been just as protective as Austin as he was to her and to see him get shot by a man she absolutely hated was just the tip of a hat she needed to show it. She looked at them Hispanic male, anger flowing out of her eyes and if it were a cartoon you would be able to see the steam coming from her ears and nose. Rances looked at her for a split second forgetting his place and actually became scared of Ally.

In one second she was standing by Austin's side, and the next she had charged at him and was then on top of Rances knocking both of their guns out of their reach as she continually punched Rances in his face, and just after two punches blood had started to flow from his nose.

From where Austin stood as he tried to take care of his wound it looked as if Ally was delivering a hell of a beating to Amaya. He couldn't help but chuckle, he knew Ally could handle this on her own and once again the thought depressed him. Ally could take care of herself. He shook his head, she'd always need him.

Austin took a pair of tweezers and easily located the bullet in his shoulder as he pulled it out with not as much as a wince. He groaned inwardly as he saw the length of the metal death contraption. He was definitely a trooper.

He was brought back to reality when he had heard Rances groan in pain. Somehow they ended up standing and Rances had thrown a hell of a punch into Ally's stomach, Austin automatically reacted and stood about to go fight him but realized it might not be his smartest decision.

He sat back down and watched as Ally handled herself.

Ally, doubled over, grabbed at Rances' ankle and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, Ally took her elbow to his back with such force it knocked him to the ground completely. Knocking the wind out of him, he huffed as he attempted to roll over onto his back however realized there was a weight on top of him.

He felt hands in his messy black hair and he felt the hand pull his head back and then everything blanked. All he knew was the female on his back was a hell of a fighter more than what he thought and she was currently bashing his head against her marbled floors. Eventually, Rances managed rather lazily to get Ally off and kicked her in her back sending her flying to the floor on her stomach. Rances then decided this fight was going on for way longer than he liked and tried to reach for his gun again, he was knocked in the back of his neck with something cold and metal.

Ally kicked him into his side and he rolled onto his back looking up into the ceiling and into an angry female face. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was split but other than that she looked fine.

She crouched down and patted his head with an affection he didn't know an enemy could possess. She stood up again and pointed the gun to him, he knew he was about to die and he couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied. He had put up a good fight before his death and his challenger had done equally as well, no matter if it was a female he was about to be defea—

Rances never got to finish that thought.

Austin then took that time to walk over to Ally and wrap a protective arm around her shoulders as they both looked at the lifeless body on their floor.

"I'm going to need you to stitch this up," he pointed towards his wound on his shoulder, "I took the bullet out."

Ally nodded her head in understanding. This had been the umpteenth person she killed within two days. She shivered and threw her gun on the kitchen counter, she had to retire.

"Salerno!" She called and the timid head popped up behind the still intact black leather couch, "Explain yourself."

And he did, Vincent explained his whole family tree and how Rances was his brother. He had even gone back and explained how they needed the money because Diego had stolen from them and left their family in debt. Austin and Ally had ultimately forgiven him because they were kind hearted people and technically, Vincent posed no threat to them what so ever.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Ally said lamely as she gestured to the paled body with a gun wound between his eyebrows.

Vincent shook his head not bothering to look at the body, "If he was willing to hold a gun to my head, he deserved what you gave him."

Six hours, it took a total of six hours for the police to come investigate them about what had happened in their home. Thankfully, they saw a familiar face, the same cop that had been there for them two years ago and at Cassidy and Dallas' building. He had joked with them that they promised to not kill anymore people but decided that they'd be let off the hook again due to the fact everything had been out of self defense and they had proof to back it up.

Vincent even testified on behalf of them.

Their kitchen had been cleaned, sterilized, and the body had been taking out of the condo in six hours. Now the couple sat comfortably on the leather couch and had been watching TV, they could say now it was officially done.

They had dealt with each gang and defeated them fairly.

They killed essentially every lord of each gang they faced, Frank's, Diego's, and now even Rances'. There was nobody left.

Vincent had come out of the lab with a smile on his face, "I still have to tell you guys the amazing news I was supposed to a day ago!"

Ally groaned, "This again, alright; what is it Vincent?"

Vincent looked between Austin and Ally with great excitement in his face, "I found your families."

Both of them jumped at the proclamation Vincent had just made, "What? Where?!"

Vincent took a breath, "In Hawaii, under Theo Sylvester's gang's watch."

Austin's eyes narrowed and his fists curled up until they drew blood, if he was any angrier he would be popping the stitches open with the flex of his muscles but he knew better.

Here he had thought they were done with the life of crime once and for all and that he faced every gang that was out to get him, but unbeknownst to him, he and Ally and even Vincent would have to travel down to Hawaii to face another one, a dead man's one.

Austin growled in annoyance,

"Theo."


	10. Proposals & Propositions

**Sweet Dreams & Revenge**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 9

**Proposals & Propositions**

* * *

**Guys, this is going to be the last chapter. This will most likely be my last story for quite some time. I'm in grade 12 now and I need to focus on graduating. And with that said I'll confirm the question you're all asking yourself right now; no, there will be NO sequel, so please don't ask.**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, I really didn't mind staying in Miami," Vincent told the pair as they walked out of the Hawaiian airport.

Austin glanced back at the male with a look of disbelief.

"After everything that happened you're willing to stay by yourself at that condo?"

Vincent shrugged; of course he didn't want to stay by himself. He would be terrified, his own brother threatened to kill him if that happened God knows what else would happen! The only reason he was alive today was because of Ally, and he had to make that known.

Going to Hawaii with them was an amazing offer he couldn't refuse but he knew it was also like a semi vacation for the duo. They've been working so hard and today they'd find their family that has been missing for two years, he felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

"Vincent, you contributed a lot in the finding of our family. You're the reason we're here today, you have all right to be here. It really is no problem," Ally reassured him with a soft smile.

Vincent looked down at the smaller frame and smiled back at her, this is the first time he has seen both of them wearing something that wasn't black or a body suit in Ally's case. Austin had settled on jungle army shorts and a white tank top with dark blue flip flops, his muscles glowing in the Hawaiian sun with brown tinted aviators on his face.

Ally went for something completely different. She wore white diamond studded high waist shorts, and a blood red bikini, her whole midriff exposed, and on her feet she white flip flops; a giant white beach hat with red flowers on her head covering her caramel hair that flowed down her back with just as big sunglasses covering the majority of her face.

The rest of the journey to their hotel was complete with Austin telling the taxi driver their address and then silence. Vincent knew the couple was nervous, from all the weeks he's known them they were never as quiet as they are now, and he could only add it up to they were nervous.

He felt bad for them.

"You guys will find them, you know?" He said cautiously.

Yeah, he knew what was on their mind but he wasn't sure if he was in the right place to be bringing it up. He was still merely their prisoner and they were his bosses. They weren't his friends and by all means he knew that.

Vincent knew by bringing up the sore topic of their families he was asking to get snapped at, Ally and Austin had always been guarded and he knew that wasn't going to change now that they were in Hawaii. That's why he was genuinely surprised when Ally put her suitcases down on her and Austin's shared bed, turned to him and smiled, "Thanks."

Vincent took awhile to respond to her admiration and sincerity due to the fact he was shocked. His face turned red and he nodded his head finally, in response to her thanks.

Austin was well aware of the fact Vincent was turning into a family friend and a big part of him dreaded that. He still had little to no trust for the man especially since what had happened back at their condo in Miami. He was not afraid to let the fact he had no trust for Vincent be known, especially because of that and he knew Vincent knew that.

However, Austin knew if he didn't want to fight with Ally he shouldn't bring up the face Vincent was recently an enemy and tried to kill them back in New York a few weeks ago.

"Let's go to the warehouse you located!"

Due to the fact they didn't live in Hawaii they didn't have any gun proof transportation they could use to travel in therefore they arrived at the big factory in sleek black SUV in their typical black attire.

Ally watched the factory in amazement, it wasn't run down like Frank and Diego's or even Cassidy and Dallas'. This factory was standing tall with new shiny windows, an amazing paint job and it looked like it belonged to a law firm. It looked pricey; it was a shame she and her boyfriend were about to create havoc and ruin the whole building.

"I'm not sure which floor they're on, but I do know they're in here…" he trailed off biting his lip, "Dead or alive." Vincent finished.

Austin's face didn't change from the stone cold look he wore the whole drive over, he was in deep thought about the future of the $500,000 he and Ally had stolen, he didn't want to make a big mistake though he knew he and Ally didn't need it. He shook his head at the thought and looked to the building after he nodded his head to Vincent, "Let's go, Salerno."

In all honesty, it didn't take Ally, Austin, and Vincent long to make it to the room they were looking for. They had only shot one person each and there were no cameras, it was fairly easy and for that the three were glad.

Once they opened the huge red leather double doors though, they were met with six big men holding guns and a small man behind an oak desk.

That's how Ally ended up with a shot wound in her arm and Austin with a bloody lip, Vincent had gotten shot in his leg but like Austin and Ally he continued fighting. They fought for what felt like hours before the six men dropped dead to the cold floor with a thud.

The three stared the man behind the oak desk down until he gave into submission, "What do you want? Who are you?"

Austin the one being the least injured spoke one hundred percent aware of Ally's wound, "That's what we should be asking you!"

The man stood and it turned out he was as short as he looked, standing at Ally's height having Austin and Vincent tower over him. He walked over and stood in front of Ally staring her in her black eyes, "What is an angel face like you playing with big boy toys?" He gestured to the gun in her hand.

Ally's eyes narrowed, "Fuck Sylvester."

The three men in the room stared at her, "Sylvester?" Vincent whispered to himself.

The unnamed man smiled, "Ah, we have a smart one on our hands."

"Theo?" Vincent asked more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Theo looked to Vincent, "In the flesh."

Austin looked at the man accusingly, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Theo chuckled, "Am I?"

Vincent shook his head, "No, no, no, I couldn't be wrong. Diego and his men killed you!"

Theo arched his eyebrow, "So you know my old friend?"

Austin shook his head, "We killed him."

Theo looked at Austin impressed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You killed him?"

Austin shrugged, "More or less, I black mailed someone into doing it for me."

Theo touched his chin in thought, "But why?"

"Revenge for personal things."

Theo chuckled and nodded his head, "Well, an enemy of my enemy is a friend to me! So, I shall tell you why I'm alive."

Austin ripped a piece of cloth out of his pant pocket and wrapped it around Ally's arm momentarily stopping the bleeding. Theo snapped his fingers and two men came out of the back room, Austin got into his stance ready to attack and Theo raised his hands, "No, no fighting."

The men grabbed at Ally and brought her to a chair as they started to dress the wound on her arm and Ally sat there warily as she clutched her gun for precaution. Two more men came out and started to dress Vincent's wound.

One man walked up to Austin to assist his bleeding lip but he tore his arm from the man's grasp and glared at him through his black orbs, "I'm fine!" He snapped.

Theo shrugged, "Suit yourself. As I was saying; I faked my death."

Austin looked at the short man, "Why?"

"I had no idea Diego planned on killing me, though once I reached my car and I saw him stationed on the corner I figured it out. So, I faked it. I hid for years and everyone thought I died, why do you think my mob never died out? Because I was still here controlling them. Though, in revenge of Diego; I found out he was told to knock off a family, two families actually so while he went to tell one of his underbosses to go do it I was positioned outside of the house when two other people I don't know came and did the job. They didn't kill them; they just knocked them out and kidnapped them. That's where I came in," He said in a creepy tone, "I kidnapped the two families from the two adults and brought them here to Hawaii. I was hoping the fact Diego or the underboss did not complete their job would get them killed, clearly, it didn't. Though, I'm pleased to hear you guys killed him; but I'd be more pleased to know that the underboss was dead too."

Austin's heart turned to stone as he heard the mention of his family, so they were here and alive. That was good.

"Frank, the underboss; is dead too."

Theo looked at the blond, "I don't believe you."

Ally spoke up, "Diego kidnapped me with the help of Frank. That's why Austin blackmailed Frank into killing Diego, Austin told Frank if he didn't do it then he'd get Diego to kill him. Therefore, Frank killed Diego. Then Austin rescued me the next day and while Frank lied to Austin's face about what happened to me for the twenty four hours I was kidnapped I shot him dead…" Ally trailed off.

"And why should I believe that story?"

Ally looked away from everyone, "Frank is my godfather."

Theo was silent for a moment, "I will reward you three, I don't know you but for doing such a good deed; you deserve it." He said mockingly.

"Give us the two families."

Theo looked at Austin sharply, "Why would I do such a thing?"

Austin's eyes turned to ice, "They're our families."

Theo's eyes lit up, "That's your beef with Diego and Frank then!" He trailed, "This is all so amusing."

Austin glared at the tanned man, "I'm glad we fill your entertainment."

Theo snapped a look to the blond, "I want no more problems with anybody, and although you killed six of my men I will grant you your wish." He clapped his hands and the two men dressing Ally's wound who had finished opened the garage door behind Theo.

There tied up, in old clothes, and the guys with hair on their face was Austin and Ally's family, looking weak.

Ally and Austin's eyes instantly faded to chocolate brown as they stared at their family and friends with tears in their eyes. Two years, two long years.

The two ran to the family in the garage and the family looked up to their son and daughter as they stood to hug them immediately.

"Austin!"

"Ally!"

Everyone chorused.

"How touching, everybody get out before I lock all of you in here!" Theo shouted.

Everyone then walked out of the warehouse, Ally not before thanking Theo.

It took four long hours but everyone was back at the shared hotel room and had eaten. They had asked questions about why Austin and Ally were so fearless and had skills of a ninja shark, Dez's words.

Speaking of Dez, if he hadn't told Ally he and Trish had been dating for almost three years it would have been obvious by the way Trish was hanging onto Dez for dear life and he was holding her just as tight.

She was happy her friends had finally gotten together.

Austin and Ally explained everything to their family and to say they were shocked was an understatement, Vincent had explained his relativeness to the story and the family had taken a liking to him just as easy.

The group sat around a table discussing things quietly before Austin broke the silence, "I have something to say!"

Everyone watched Austin pull Ally up and away from the table as he looked into her now light brown eyes, "Ally, we've been through hell and back. We've been through things ninety nine point nine percent of couples cannot say they been through and for that reason we have gotten so much closer and I love that. I love the fact I can't sleep a proper sleep without you beside me, I love the fact I worry about you, I love the fact you love when I'm over protective of you, I love the fact you complete me like a puzzle piece," he chuckled, "And I know this is corny and I know you'll punch me for this and I know it's going to hurt because damn you have a good right swing, but can you…would you…please…" he begged as he dropped to his knee, "Do me the honor of being my wife, forever?"

Ally's eyes widened as she pulled Austin up from his knee and looked around at their family with wide smiles on their faces. She put her hands to her heart and looked up at the blond guy looking less hopeful and happy then he was two seconds ago. Ally shook her head and stepped away.

Austin's arms dropped to his side and his smile faded quickly.

Ally realized Austin's heart had probably just gotten broken and she finally spoke, "You idiot."

Austin glared at her through his brown eyes, "Excuse me?"

Ally laughed, "I can't believe you had to ask!" She said in disbelief as she jumped into his arms and he held her up with a smile on his face again.

"So that's a yes?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, you idiot! In ever language! Oui, Si, Yes!"

About to kiss her he stopped and put her down cutting everyone's applause short, he looked to Vincent and went to the bed, "Here Vincent," he handed Vincent a brown briefcase. Fully aware he had called Vincent by his first name for the first time ever.

"What is it?" Vincent asked warily trying not to be shocked at the fact Austin addressed him normally.

Austin chuckled, "Open it!"

Vincent blushed and opened the brown briefcase, his mouth hung open when he saw what it contained, "The money?!"

Austin nodded his head, "Take it, you deserve it."

Vincent shook his head, "I couldn't. I have no need for it, I can't go anywhere."

Ally nodded her head, "Yes you can you're free. We don't need you anymore."

Vincent's eyes watered, "I didn't want to be free."

She laughed, "Then buy a house in Miami, you can come back whenever you want. But we don't need you with us anymore. Thank you for everything you've done; without you we couldn't have found our family."

Vincent nodded and hugged them both, "Are you sure?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Yes! Now go before I change my mind, Salerno!"

Vincent laughed a watery laugh and nodded, "Thank you so much."

Austin nodded, "Besides, I got tired of you hitting no my fiancée."

He laughed again.

"You're invited to the wedding by the way!"

Vincent nodded, "Great, I won't miss it!"

Everyone watched as Vincent left the hotel room with a smile on his face. Austin turned to Ally quickly, "You didn't give him the full $500,000 right?"

Ally smirked and then scoffed, pulling out two wads of cash, "Of course not, $200,000 in my hands right now. Wedding money."

Austin cursed playfully, "Damn it, I proposed at the wrong time."

Ally swatted him, "I'm joking! I love you," Austin said.

Ally smirked again, "I know."

Austin chuckled in pure love, "That's my baby…" he trailed off, "Now go make me dinner."


	11. News & New Stories

**Just An Update On Any Future Austin & Ally Stories!**

**In case anybody wanted to know, I have started writing an Austin and Ally story. Though, it won't be published anytime soon. Well not in 2013, it might get published January 2014 so that's something to look forward to! **

**I watched a movie and somehow I just saw Austin and Ally fitting the role so I meshed the movie and the characters. Now, the story won't have the exact plot line but I definitely will be taking some ideas from the movie.**

**So, to understand the story more I suggest you watch the movie "The Ugly Truth" its a comedy, its hilarious I find. And I believe you'll understand the story more once I publish it. **

**It definitely will be an Austin/Ally Dez/Trish pairing but it will take time. It'll be longer than 10 chapters but I'm not sure how long to be honest. And I cannot promise consecutive updates but it will be finished before summer time! **

**So please, be on the look out for the story I'm not sure to name it the same title as the movie or a completely original one. I'm still debating! But tell me what you think of the movie in a review on this story ("chapter") or PM! I'll be happy to read!**

**OH! It'll be rated M because, I like Austin and Ally being saucy! Lol.**

**Thanks! **

**itsLALA**


End file.
